


Dance Class

by Catswineandsushi



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, F/M, M/M, Model Gwaine, Music, Not Beta Read, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Stripper Gwaine, Teacher Morgana, flatmates, other fandom references, summer class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catswineandsushi/pseuds/Catswineandsushi
Summary: Merlin takes up a dance class over the summer but is left looking for a new partner when his quits. Arthur is going through a mental crisis and desperately needs a hobby. Two friends taking swing lessons together is totally normal...right? In the middle of all of this is their flat mate Gwaine, an extremely successful male stripper.





	1. Trying new things

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic I've ever published! I'm new to this sight and finally thought "why not?" I am co-writing this with my best friend Hannah but she doesn't have an account. This fic is very fluffy with lots of comedic elements. Hope you enjoy and please give feedback and constructive criticism. I hope to publish more on this sight and can only do so if you guys share your wisdom! Our work is not beta read, it's all us so if you find any editing problems please let us know! We are both new to full length fanfic works in general. This fic only had chapter one so far but we hope to update it soon. Comments appreciated!

Scowling into the harsh light of the fridge, the sleep filled eyes of Arthur Pendragon glared at the remnants left on the shelves. He blinked again, as if by chance, magically, milk would appear in it’s usual spot tucked behind the partly finished jar of pickles. Much to Arthur’s rage, it had not. 

“We’re out of goddamn milk again!” Arthur shrieked, slamming the door closed. His sun kissed hair stuck nearly straight up and his blue night shirt was slightly crooked around his neck. He would be adorable, had his face not been stricken with pouty rage. He narrowed his eyes on his flatmates. 

Merlin gave an awkward half shrug, not mildly concerned or interested. Sitting beside him, feet propped up on the kitchen table, Gwaine groaned in reply, eyes drifting the pages of the funnies. 

Arthur put his hands on his hips, his lips puckering out more than lips should have the right to pucker. “Am I the only one who cares about having food in our flat?” His mates replied with two equal, uninterested murmurs. Arthur could only grumble and take his seat, pushing forcefully on Gwaine’s feet. 

“Hm,” Merlin started, munching on a mouthful of dry cereal. “That dance class starts today.”

Arthur scoffed, having forgotten all about Merlin’s summer swing class, something about experiencing new things. “Dance class?” 

Merlin visibly deflated and Gwaine could only let out a coughed laugh, hiding it behind his newspaper. “Yes,” Merlin snapped, voice laced with disbelief, he had to take a moment to gather his thoughts. He sighed before saying, “y’know, that thing I’ve just been talking about all summer. That thing.” Merlin narrowed his eyes, lips pulling into a thin line. He waited patiently for Arthur’s retort, but only got an unimpressed shrug in response. 

“Well,” Gwaine began, tone lofty and sleep filled, “I was paying attention, I know all about your swing class.” He shot Arthur a patronizing scowl. 

“Piss off!” Arthur growled, his attention fell to the forgotten page of newspaper on the table. The work ads. “Are you even looking for a job anymore?” 

Gwaine half shrugged, running his fingers through his beautifully displaced bed head. “Yeah… Haven’t found anything yet, but hey, I hear Merlin’s heading towards a promotion at the Brew.” 

Rolling his eyes, Merlin groaned at the very idea of his barista job, one that he’d had all through college. Instead of acknowledging the fact that two-thirds of his paycheck went towards Gwaine, Merlin took another dry bite of cereal, crunching the moment away. 

This morning, like many other mornings in their flat, went by anti-climatically. After breakfast, the three went on their separate ways. Merlin, having showered and dressed himself in the depressing black and green colors of his uniform, exited the flat with a dreary disposition and the anticipation for his class. Arthur, on the other hand, was more than ready to leave in search of a half decent breakfast and await for a call from work. 

That left Gwaine. He sent his mates off with the promise of continuing his search for a job, and started said search on the couch. Propping his feet up, he waited until he heard the familiar grumble of the cab and the chime of Merlin’s bike before turning on the telly. 

Arthur had not gotten his half decent breakfast, much to his fury, because once he was comfortably situated in his favorite on-the-go cafe his phone vibrated. On an empty stomach, Arthur was carted away to his summer occupation; construction. A half an hour cab ride later and he was clipping his utility belt on and very soon, straddling a roof top.

Surprisingly, in the span of time it had taken Arthur to get from the cafe to the outskirts of London, Gwaine had moved from his body impression on the hidabed. His bare feet scuffled across the wood flooring and came, not a minute later, scuffling back in, his muscular arms cradling a massive plastic jar of cheese balls. It was the only restocked item in the entire flat. 

The third member of their pseudo family had biked three kilometers to the Brew, a pep in his step with the idea of his soon to come class. By the end of his shift, his crisp green apron had a large, still wet stain running down the middle, and his hair had been flattened with stress sweat. Tiredly, he hoped back on his bike and peddled off to the bus station, excitement only reaching him again when he arrived at the doors of the studio. 

***

Drenched in sweat, splotched with dirt, Arthur threw open the door and stepped inside. Heat rolled off his body. He even smelled like hard work. Gwaine slouched in his permanent impression in the mattress, orange dust coating his grey, wrinkled button up. 

“Hey,” Gwaine jutted his head in reply, attention momentarily noting the dirtiness of Arthur, whose fists were balled at his sides, before drifting back to the screen. “Wanna play some Black Ops, I’ll let you be player number one?” Gwaine’s fingers were wildly operating the controllers. 

Arthur stepped fully inside their flat, as if for the first time, seeing his living space. To the right, a table in the kitchen, three different chairs haphazardly placed. Newspaper and half empty bowls still rested on its surface. In the center of their apartment, Gwaine’s nest of a pull out bed. The giant jar of cheese balls sat beside him, half eaten. The man’s eyes were glued to their averagely sized television, hands fiddling over a cheap, used X-Box he had won in a bet. 

Gwaine hadn’t glanced back when the door slammed behind Arthur, the man was typically pissy and Gwaine had since learned to tone Arthur out. “Alright, I won’t lie. I’m always player number one.” 

“Gwaine, I swear--” 

Just as Arthur took in a deep breath to chastise their loafer of a roommate, Merlin came tromping through the door, a grin plastered on his face. He was wearing a borrowed pair of shorts and a t-shirt, both much too big for the still lanky young man. “Guess what!” He beamed, not recognising the signs of a coming speech. 

“Unless you’ve found Gwaine a job or picked up milk, don’t bother Merlin,” Arthur groaned, storming through the flat, deliberately stomping about. 

Ignoring Arthur’s irritation, Merlin proceeded to tell his flatmates the news of his swing class. “Ah yeah, it’s great. The people are amazing. Morgana, the instructor, paired me up with an awesome girl.” Merlin explained with excitement, Gwaine pausing his game to listen and Arthur momentarily pausing on his fuming. “Molly Hooper.” Merlin announced in a sing song voice, practically skipping through the apartment. 

Arthur puckered his lips, crossing his huge arms over his chest and hovering beside Gwaine’s nest. “Do you see this Merlin?” 

Gwaine glanced up nonchalantly at the blond, who had developed a crease between his brows. Merlin peered at his mate, who gave a burp in his mouth and smacked his lips. “What is it I’m supposed to see?”

Gesturing aggressively towards the bed, Arthur pointedly stated, “Still on the couch, as we left him.” 

“Ah,” Merlin held up his finger, “we left him in the kitchen.” His snarky smile disappeared soon after he met Arthur’s furious scowl. 

Taking a deep inhale through his nose, Arthur leaned on his hands on the back of the couch. “Somebody better have gotten the bloody milk, in the very least.” When Arthur was met with silence, his hand angrily jutted out and whacked the jar of cheese balls from the couch. Powdery balls littered the floor. 

Gwaine let out a surprised shriek, cursing out and tossing his controller. “My cheese balls!” He scrambled to the floor, glossy eyes filled with heartbreak and disbelief. 

Crossing his arms again, Arthur gestured towards the cheese balls that had fallen victim to the floor. “How much money did we just lose Merlin?” 

“Uh...I’m not--”

“Merlin.”

“I don’t think we lost--”

“Merlin! How much bloody money did we just lose?” 

A moment of silence, and Gwaine crunching, passed and Merlin softly replied, “about four pounds, give or take.” 

“You hear that Gwaine,” Arthur bent slightly down, Gwaine glaring at him with a beard slightly speckled with orange. “You cost us another four pounds."

“No,” Gwaine began, picking up cheese balls and placing them back in the jar. “We’re fine. The cheese balls are fine.” 

Arthur could not even reply to the horror he had witnessed. He had no words, simply turning and walking curtly down the hall into his room. Arthur could hear through his closed door the cackle of his roommates. Merlin always seemed to get along better with Gwaine than Arthur ever did. 

Arthur sighed and laid down on his unmade bed. His bed was comfortable but it was only a blanket covered mattress on the floor. Merlin liked to try talking him into buying a frame but he never saw the point in investing the money, his bed was good enough as it was. His bedroom was very small, it only had enough space for his mattress, nightstand, dresser, and a small fan by his bed. He liked it in a way, it was practical just like him. It was also the only place to escape his flatmates. 

He turned over and faced the ceiling, eyes glazing over the popcorn texture. Arthur pulled his phone from his jeans and grabbed his earbuds out of the nightstand drawer. Merlin and Gwaine were giggling down the hall and he could hear every annoying word that either of them spoke. To drown out the noise he pulled up his music and put both buds in at full volume. Spotify was the only thing that could preserve his sanity at this point.

Merlin and Gwaine made their way out to the kitchen table. They always had a lot to talk about but tonight there was even more than usual. Gwaine wanted to hear all about Merlin’s new found love for dance. He didn’t understand the interest in it personally, but he was happy to see Merlin become so passionate over something. 

“Oh it’s phenomenal,” Merlin smiled brightly and pulled a glass of ice water to his lips. 

“I’m glad you’ve found something that makes you happy. Really Merlin, I’m happy you’ve started something just for you. Now what about that dance partner of yours?” Gwaine threw Merlin a teasing grin, “You seem to be really fond of her, is she cute?”

Merlin giggled and twisted his hands together, “I mean yeah but I’m not going to this class to pick up girls. I just like dancing and I like her because she’s sweet.” 

Gwaine smiled, “I don’t know Merlin. Think about it, two bodies pushed up against each other, day in and day out, sweating and moving to music, both of you learning each others body language over the course of a couple months.” He picked up his arms and pretended to dance with an imaginary partner, “Total Dirty Dancing vibes if you ask me.”

Merlin rolled his eyes, “Unlike you, I don’t immediately think about sleeping with a woman the second I meet her.” He dryly laughed at his own comment then glanced up at the time. “I’m going to bed early tonight. I’m very tired, and have a lot to do tomorrow.”

Gwaine shrugged and moved himself back to the hidabed nest. He settled in and unpaused his game. He usually played until the early hours of the morning and tonight was no exception.

Merlin got up and marched into the bathroom, it was a small room that was littered with the three men’s products. Merlin didn’t have much on the sink except his toothbrush and toothpaste, Arthur didn’t have a lot either, it was Gwaine that cluttered the bathroom with old styling gels and discounted shampoo. In fact Merlin and Arthur kept their bathroom relatively clean until Gwaine and his lion’s mane moved in.

Once his teeth were brushed and his face was washed, Merlin wandered back through the hall and into his bedroom. It was directly across the hall from Arthur’s. He closed his door and pulled off the top and shorts that were much too baggy for his thin frame. He was glad to be welcomed by his bed after such a long day.

Across the hall, Arthur was finally getting up to get ready for bed. He slipped out into the bathroom and back again without Gwaine noticing. He had put on his headset for the night so the apartment could literally be burning down and he wouldn’t notice. Arthur stripped down, changed into his nightshirt and sweats, and turned off the lamp on his nightstand. He sighed heavily, he had been stressed and on edge about everything lately and had no idea why.

He got down on his mattress and stretched across the length of it to turn on the small fan he kept propped up on the floor. The summer nights were especially warm and opening a window wasn’t enough. He also enjoyed the white noise it provided, he found it therapeutic. Without another thought he turned over and allowed himself to concentrate on the sound of the fan and nothing else.

The next morning Merlin had woken earlier than usual, readying himself with an eager hop in his step. Gwaine was passed out with his face on the armrest of the couch, mouth gaping open and wavy locks covering half his face. He wouldn't have heard Merlin prepare his cereal if Merlin shattered the bowl beside Gwaine's head. Still, for Arthur's sake, Merlin kept the noise down, even when his leg began bouncing with excitement. He crunched obnoxiously on dry cereal, fidgeting in his uncomfortable chair. Merlin was beyond excited to go to his dance class again, having woken feeling refreshed and rejuvenated. 

Arthur was stiff when he rolled off his mattress and scuffled to a stand. His eyes slightly burned as he opened his bedroom door, letting the morning light in. He groaned and shuffled through the apartment, glaring at their messy surroundings. When his attention fell on Gwaine, the man's hand still barely touching the controller, irritation filled his chest. If Merlin hadn't loved Gwaine so much, Arthur might've had the itching to pummel the loafer. 

"Good morning!" Merlin had beamed from the kitchen, having returned his bowl to its home. He smiled cheekily at Arthur, who was still squinting at the light. 

"Morn'g," he replied, slowly making his way into the kitchen. Merlin leaned against the counter and watched as Arthur retrieved one of the three cups in the cupboards. "Why are you up so early?" 

Merlin gave a shrug, the same cheesy smile still plastered on his face. "Just excited."

"For the Brew?" Arthur scuffed, filling his glass with water. 

Merlin couldn't help but roll his eyes, but even Arthur's foul morning moods wasn't going to stifle his eagerness. "For my class."

"Hmm," Arthur murmured, making his way towards Gwaine. Without another word, Arthur poured his water on Gwaine's face. 

"UFFF!" The loafer jerked up, and yelled, headsets falling from the base of his neck. "What!?" 

Merlin was giggling from the kitchen as Arthur continued to scowl, trying desperately to hide his smirk.

"What--what was that for," Gwaine scrambled to his feet.

“Get a job. Today.” Arthur was done, Gwaine needed a job desperately. He couldn't just live jobless on their couch forever.

“I’m in the process of looking thank you very much, in fact I’m narrowing my search down.” Gwaine stated as he used one of the many blankets on the couch to dry his face.

“Oh really?” Arthur’s eyes studied Gwaine for a second. “And where exactly have you looked? What have you narrowed your search down to?” Arthur knew Gwaine didn’t have any jobs lined up but he wanted to see how far he was willing to take his lie. 

“Somewhere in town.” Gwaine answered. Arthur rolled his eyes so hard he gave himself a headache. Instead of fighting him any further, he silently turned around and went to the fridge to look for some breakfast.

“I’ll pick up some milk after class.” Merlin stated before Arthur could complain about its absence again. 

Arthur paused for a second then sighed. He closed the fridge door and sat down at the kitchen table. “Thank you.”

Merlin was happy to do it, anything to make Arthur a little happier. Arthur had always been dramatic but he noticed that he had been extra moody and stressed out lately. Also if he went to the store by himself he could get a discount on anything he bought, sometimes he felt like the only person in the flat eager to save money. 

“I want you to go around town and pick up some applications from anyone who's hiring today.” Arthur looked up at Gwaine as he filled the electric kettle with water. Gwaine pulled three mugs across the counter and filled each one with hot water.

“Fine. If it will make you happy, I will apply to a job I might hate at a place I might loath. I will then go to said job and my life will be nothing but a endless routine of waking up, going to an awful job, coming home, and going to sleep. A sad existence. Will that make you happy?” Gwaine put on an overly dramatic voice just to annoy Arthur.

“Yes it will. It’s not so bad, ask Merlin.” Arthur looked over at their third flatmate.

Merlin shook his head and half shrugged, “It really isn’t. You learn to accept the things you can’t change.”

“See?” Arthur stated looking at Gwaine, “He has a job he hates and he’s happy.”

“Well-” Merlin started

“Happy.” Arthur said again. “It won’t be so bad, I don’t hate my job.”

Gwaine placed black tea bags in each cup and passed them out. “You don’t have the regular nine-to-five that usually cripples people’s spirits.” 

“No, but it pays well and it’s hard work.” Arthur sipped his tea and scanned over the newspaper.

Merlin took a seat and so did Gwaine. The three sat in silence as they drank their tea. Merlin broke this silence when his phone went off with a text alert. He picked it up and smiled at the screen, Molly had texted him.

“Oh, is that Molly?” Gwaine cheesily smiled at Merlin as he texted her back.

“It's not what you think.” Merlin giggled, “Really, we’re just friends.”

“Friends that exchange numbers the first time they meet?” Gwaine liked to tease Merlin, it was easy.

“Who’s Molly?” Arthur asked suddenly interested in the conversation.

“Merlin’s girlfriend.” Gwaine stated.

Merlin sighed, “I told you my dance partner is named Molly. We were paired up yesterday and we really hit it off. Not in a sexual way.” 

Arthur took a moment to think. “I don’t remember you telling me about her.”

“I did.” Merlin replied. He was used to Arthur not paying attention to anything he says.

“He did.” Gwaine stated. Arthur glared up at Gwaine for a second or two before sighing heavily and returning to the paper. He rolled his eyes, not bothering to show that he felt sort of bad for ignoring Merlin all the time. Instead, he scuffed and drained the rest of his tea, daring his flat mates to comment about how tea was meant to be sipped and blah, blah. To his surprise, Merlin shot it back soon after, already going to stand. "Does this Molly girl have a job," Arthur inclined, reaching over to whack Gwaine's feet off the table again. 

"Uh," Merlin stopped, eyes drifting towards his bedroom door. "Yeah, she's a pathologist." 

Arthur rose his brow, obviously impressed and Gwaine was too busy grinning dumbly at the funnies. "Maybe she'd give you a job," he teased. 

Gwaine scrunched his nose, "seconds aren't my thing." 

Merlin popped his lips, adding maniacally, "That's not what you said about Gwen." 

Gwaine shot up and proceeded to chase Merlin, who bolted as soon as the words left his mouth. Arthur shook his head as he laughed, the incident with Gwen still had him very nearly in tears. Merlin did a loop around the hide-a-bed before disappearing behind his door and slamming it. Gwaine gave the door a playful kick before plopping face first into his nest. 

"It's not funny," Gwaine said muffled in the blankets. Arthur could only laugh. 

Several minutes later, Merlin poked his head out from his doorway, head covered in his red hat. The Brew had changed their colors, apparently green was too typical, but a red hat and blue apron screamed "British." Merlin didn't argue. A barista had no voice, even if he had been working there nearly three years. Plus, he could pull off the patriotic colors way better than green. 

Gwaine relocated to the shower, making use of his several products and loudly singing unrecognizable lyrics. Arthur was still lounging at the table, peering skeptically over the paper and nursing another cup of tea. 

"I'm off to work," Merlin shifted on his feet, standing in the doorway where Arthur could see him. 

"And you'll get milk," Arthur hadn't glanced up. 

"Yes," Merlin bit his bottom lip, shifting uneasily. 

A moment passed and Merlin gave up, turning towards the door.  
"Good luck at your dance thing Mer," Arthur called back at last, filling Merlin to the point of a goofy smile. 

"Yeah," he replied before exiting, smile following him all the way to his bike downstairs. 

That day, Arthur had not been called into work. Instead of hanging around, staring at the mess of their flat, he left. Gwaine was still showering and singing, so Arthur left a wordy note describing what he'd do if Gwaine was home without a job again. One phone call later, and he was stretching in the gym beside Lancelot. 

Meanwhile Gwaine had used the rest of the hot water, tossed the obnoxious note Arthur left, and ate the rest of his cheese balls. He dressed himself in a t-shirt and shorts and headed out for the day, giving his consul system a longing look before leaving. 

The Brew did well to depress Merlin's mood, eyes taunting the clock to go faster. Customers complained. Rush hour came and went. The new girl spilled on Merlin...again. And finally, at three-fifteen, the tight grip of his job released him. He skipped to his bike and sped off to the bus station. Nothing could cramp his mood now. 

Arthur had spent the next few hours with Lancelot, blowing off steam in the weight room, then running, and finally, in the fencing room. 

"Something is bothering you," Lancelot broke the silence, finally asking what he had been debating over the last couple hours. He hadn't asked as a question, but stated it, knowing his friend too well. 

Arthur grunted as he tapped aggressively on his sword. "It's nothing." 

"Hmm," Lancelot scuffed. "Your form has been off all day." 

Arthur took a second to notice himself, and looking back, he had been off all week, if not the last month. He gave in finally, admitting, "it's nothing, I'm just bored." 

Lancelot nodded knowingly, lifting his sword to his face as if to signal a pause. Arthur backed away as Lancelot pulled his helmet off, hair patted down on his forehead. "Bored, with life?" 

Defeated, Arthur dropped his shoulders, feeling drained. He pulled off his mask and replied with a shrug. 

When Merlin had arrived to the studio, he was brimming with energy. He was bouncing where he stood. He waved happily to Molly as she entered and migrated towards him. 

Halfway through the four hour class, when Morgana was beginning to reach a critical sass level, an outrageously gorgeous man with bright green eyes and a full head of curly hair whisked inside the studio, wordlessly. He maneuvered swiftly through the studio and grabbed Molly's wrist. She made a small sound but hadn't seemed alarmed.  
“He’s back,” is all the man stated before dragging Molly away.  
"I'm sorry! Goodbye Merlin," she called back, halfway out the door. "It was nice--" and she was gone. 

Morgana was hot on his heels with questions, frustrated with the odd number of students. Class was dismissed early and Merlin dragged back to the bus station, shoulders slouched. 

Back at the apartment, Arthur was mulling over his conversation with Lancelot, who seemed too wise for his age. He thought about how concerned he was for him.  
Was his mental crisis really that obvious? He could sit and ponder these questions in silence because Gwaine was out, surprisingly, cheese ball dust still on the table tops. He was pleased Gwaine had listened to him. 

When the door opened, Arthur hadn't glanced up. Merlin dragged his feet and plopped down in his chair. 

"I thought you were Gwaine," Arthur glanced up. "You're home early." 

"Molly is gone," Merlin whined.

"Who is Molly?" 

Merlin groaned and snapped, "My dance partner!"

"I was kidding," Arthur assured with a chuckle. He wasn't kidding. 

"At least she was, some guy just stole her. Now I don't have a partner." 

Arthur scanned Merlin's face, his friend mournful. "Ah, sorry Merlin, that sucks. What are you going to do?" 

Merlin's eyes flashed up and stared at Arthur. His thoughts formulated a moment before blurting, "Be my partner."

"What?"

"My dance partner," Merlin scrambled for the words, reiterating, "we need an equal number." 

"Merlin I don't think--"

Merlin stood up, gesturing towards Arthur, "you're fit and athletic and I know you know how to dance. I'll make a bet," he edged, taking a seat again. If any of the three flatmates had anything in common, is that they could hardly turn down a bet. "I will find Gwaine a job if you're my partner." 

Arthur sighed, "Fine Merlin, fine. But only if I'm not called into work." He really wasn’t interested in dance but if it meant Gwaine got a job he was willing to do it. 

"Yes!" Merlin cheered, that bubbly feeling and goofy grin returning. Before he could praise his dance class, the door opened. 

"I've found a job!" Gwaine announced, face brightened with a prideful grin. Glitter spotted his wavy hair. He strode up to the table and dropped the ad. 

Arthur glared at the scantily dressed, built man in the picture, standing beneath a glowing sign that read: BEEF. 

"Is that a gay bar?" Arthur questioned, his mouth curving upward. "Did your experience with Gwen turn you?"

"No!" Gwaine put his hands in his waist, "it's not a gay bar! I mean yes, all the men are gay, but there are hot chicks too!"

Arthur laughed, tossing the ad back on the table. "Okay, a job's a job I guess." His eyes drifted towards Merlin, who had since visibly deflated. 

"So I guess I'm still looking for a dance partner." 

Rolling his eyes, Arthur playfully punched Merlin's shoulder. "I'll be your partner Mer, just stop pouting." He hated when Merlin wasn’t his usual happy self, he was the only flatmate that brightened up the flat a little bit. Arthur wasn’t going to like this class but if it made Merlin happy he was willing to try it.

Merlin beamed again, clasping his hands together and leaving the table. He retrieved his bag and dug out the milk. "I think you deserve it." 

Merlin placed the milk beside Arthur and smiled lovingly.

Arthur scowled, "Merlin this expired...Seven days ago!" 

"Um, we have ten days to drink it after expiration." 

"It's half full!"

"Always complaining!" Merlin groaned and walked away.


	2. The first class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur go to their first class together and Gwaine starts his new job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this was a lot of fun to write and I hope I can get more chapters out soon. Again this isn't beta read but we tried to get it as perfect as possible. The music at the start of the class is "sing sing sing" by Benny Goodman in case you ever wonder while reading it. Enjoy!

Merlin pulled off his baggy clothes and smiled to himself as he located a regular fitting shirt in his dresser. Arthur agreeing to be his new partner was great news, he wouldn’t have to deal with finding someone else. He also recalled how well Arthur danced the first and only night he ever saw him do so. 

A couple years back Merlin and Arthur had decided to have Gwaine, Lancelot, and Leon over for a couple beers and to watch American football on TV. Soon the five friends were surrounded by a sea of empty bottles and had decided they were going to go out. It was an in-the-moment decision fueled by beer and late night stupidity. They walked down the streets of London and went into the first music filled bar they came across.

After a few hours passed all five were dancing in the crowd of strangers. The music was good and they were truly having fun. Merlin couldn’t recall everything that had happened that night but he did remember watching Arthur dance. He was graceful even though his body was full of liquor, and he wasn’t awkward in the slightest, unlike everyone else in the bar.

The song picked up and soon everyone was watching him. His feet moved in perfect unison with the rest of his body and he was sort of lost in the music itself, he reminded him of James Brown. Of course he denied this the next day when it was brought up to him. Lancelot told him he could probably give Bruno Mars a run for his money, but Arthur despised the idea of purposely dancing for a crowd. He turned a deep shade of red once they told him how much the bar patrons enjoyed watching him dance.

Now Arthur claims to have no interest in dancing whatsoever. It was a big deal that he agreed to be Merlin’s partner, the two of them could take the whole class by storm.  
Merlin thought about this as he changed from baggy shorts to a pair of fitted sweatpants.

Once he was dressed he walked back out into the kitchen. Arthur was looking over the milk skeptically. 

“Is this from your job?” He asked still looking over the expiration date.

“Yeah, look you wanted milk and I got you milk.” Merlin sat down across from him.

“You stole milk from your job for us, which is fine by the way, the problem I have is the fact that you are putting expired milk in people’s coffee and tea at the Brew.” Arthur leaned back in his seat.

“I said it is good to drink ten days after expiration, besides who needs to know? It doesn’t taste funny.” Merlin had been taught during his training period at work to throw it out exactly ten days after it expired. Until then just keep putting it in the customer’s drinks and nobody needs to find out.

Merlin yawned and took a moment to admire his friend. He was so nice when he wanted to be, sure he was a prat but he was also his best friend. Arthur could never know how much Merlin appreciated his willingness to spend the remainder of his summer in a dance studio just to put a smile on his face.

“I'm really happy you've decided to come with me. Honestly Arthur, I appreciate it.”

“Oh,” Arthur sighed, “you would do the same for me. It’s not a big deal, anything to stop your incessant whining.” He smirked.

Gwaine sat on the hidabed looking over the ad for his job, “You two dancing together is something I have got to see,” He glanced at the two, “Merlin, you aren’t gonna become Arthur’s boyfriend after one class like you did with Molly right?” He giggled at his own humor then stood up from his position on the bed.

Merlin rolled his eyes, “For the last time I wasn’t her boyfriend!”

“Sure you weren’t.” Gwaine stated as he disappeared down the hall to take a shower. 

“So are we actually going to talk about his new job?” Merlin asked turning back around in his seat.

“All I care about is him contributing to the rent,” Arthur stated, “and if that requires him taking his pants off for a crowd of men then so be it, wouldn’t be the first time.”  
The two sat silently for a second before simultaneously bursting into laughter.

Merlin giggled and rolled his eyes as he stood up from the table and made his way to the unmaid hidabed. He figured he could take advantage of the time Gwaine was in the shower to find something on TV, he sat down on the piles of blankets and rummaged through them to find the remote. As soon as he turned it on Arthur sat down next to him, bowl of cereal made with the expired milk in hand. He pulled his feet up onto the bed. 

Merlin sighed, “Of course there isn’t really much on,” he flipped through the channels,  
“the only thing is old reruns of The Great British Baking Show,”

Arthur shrugged his shoulders, “Sure.” 

It was nice sitting on the hidabed together, Merlin thought about how Arthur hadn’t relaxed like this in weeks. He actually thought he had been kind of distant lately but now they were here, watching baking shows together and listening to the rain. For the first time in awhile Arthur didn’t seem tense. 

Gwaine got out of the shower and came down the hall with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, “What are you guys watching?” He wandered over and crammed his damp body into the bed next to Arthur, squashing the three together. 

“I love this show,” Gwaine smiled as he adjusted himself to get comfortable. Merlin giggled and Arthur fought a smile that formed on his lips.

After what felt like an eternity of watching the show passed, the three friends decided to get ready for bed. Arthur stood up and stretched out his back, “Bloody hell Gwaine, when the last time you washed these blankets? They are repulsive!” 

“Don’t judge my nest.” Stated Gwaine as he went through the little coat closet where he kept his clothes. 

“Nest? Dump is more like it, Gwaine there is a half eaten microwave pie wrapped up in the blankets.” Arthur pulled half a pastry out of the covers, “How did I miss that?” he asked himself as glanced over where they had been sitting.

“Hey I’m saving that!” Gwaine cried. 

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes before dropping the dessert back onto the hidabed,  
“Whatever, I’m going to bed.”

***

The next morning Arthur found that waking up wasn’t as much of a pain as he had expected, he wasn’t overly sore and actually felt well rested. He made his way from his dark bedroom to the bathroom. The sink was wet and a soaked towel was tossed across the floor, Merlin had probably taken a shower. He had noticed how early Merlin had recently been waking up. 

Arthur rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he turned on the water to brush his teeth, the taste of mint toothpaste was refreshing after another hot summer night. He turned the water cold and washed his face, enjoying the slight shock of it on his warm skin.

“Morning,” Merlin beamed from the kitchen when Arthur came out of the bathroom.

“Morning.” Arthur made his way over to the cabinet to grab a bowl.

“You seem well rested,” Merlin smiled with a puzzled look on his face as he watched Arthur grab the milk out of the fridge. 

“I slept well, really well surprisingly.” Arthur searched through their one drawer of silverware for a spoon.

Merlin’s face turned to concern, “You haven’t been sleeping well lately?” 

“No,” Arthur replied.

Merlin couldn’t help asking, “Arthur, what’s been going on? I mean you have been sorta ‘down’ lately and now I learn you haven’t been sleeping well, is something wrong?”

“No,” Arthur paused, “I mean… I don’t know.”

“Do you wanna talk-”

Arthur sighed, “Merlin I swear to God if you say ‘talk about it’ I’m going to lose my head.”

“Okay,” Merlin put his hands up defensively, “Just saying I’m here.” 

“You’re such a girl,” Arthur smirked then met Merlin’s gaze, “Look, last night I don’t know what it was, maybe I was just extra tired, but it was one of the best nights of sleep I’ve had since I can remember. I feel great.” Arthur sat down across from Merlin.

“Well I’m glad,” Merlin replied as went back to sipping his tea.

“How did you sleep?” Arthur was trying to talk about more than just himself.

Merlin shrugged, “I slept really well too, I don’t know maybe it was just one of those nights.”

The two glanced over at Gwaine who was still passed out on the hidabed, hair messily covering his face. Arthur couldn’t help but smile at the image, today Gwaine started his job as a male stripper and it should be interesting if not hilarious. 

Merlin got up from his kitchen chair, “Gwaine?” He moved over to the bed. “Gwaine c’mon it’s time to get up.” When he didn’t get a response Merlin sighed and ripped the blankets off the bed in one quick movement. 

Gwaine groaned loudly and stretched every muscle in his body, “Morning already?” 

Merlin smiled, “Yeah, and don’t you start your job today?”

Gwaine thought about it for a moment, “Oh yeah…”

Arthur rolled his eyes, “What kind of crowd goes to watch male strippers at one in the afternoon on a Wednesday?”

Gwaine rolled out of his bed and fumbled into the kitchen, “I guess we’ll see.”

Merlin followed him, “I think some people would go if they had the day off, I mean there wouldn’t be too many people.”

“You have the day off,” Arthur teased, “Why don’t you go?”

 

“You also have the day off.” Retorted Merlin as he sat back down in his seat.

“I don’t know that yet, I could still get a call.” Arthur pulled his cell phone off the kitchen counter behind him and set it on the table.

“Well hopefully not, I have my third class today,” Merlin finished the tea in the bottom of his cup.

“What are the days for this class anyway?” Arthur asked as he slurped the milk from his bowl.

“Monday through Thursday,” Merlin replied, “August is when it ends.”

“Wow. That’s a really long time, how much can they possibly have to teach you?” Arthur raised his brow across the table at Merlin, “Oh wait I forgot how clumsy you are. Nevermind.”

Merlin rolled his eyes, “Well it was expensive, the class’s whole purpose is to get you as close to perfect as it can at swing dancing. Well it’s not really ‘classic swing dancing’, it’s more of a modern dance class inspired by swing. A mashup. There is this big performance at the end of it all, and it’s great exercise. It’s fun you’ll see.”

Gwaine made himself a cup of tea with the electric kettle then sat down at the table, “I didn’t know you guys put on a show at the end,” he giggled, “That’s cute, like kindergarten.”

“I didn’t know that either,” Arthur glanced up at Merlin.

“I mean the performance is optional of course but I want to do it, they hold it up at the same university where the studio is.” Merlin sighed, “I mean if you don’t want to do it we won’t, I’d rather have you as my partner and not do it then look for a new partner and do it.”

Arthur sat in thought for a second then shrugged, “No Merlin, of course we can do it.” He was doing this to make Merlin happy anyway and if he had to do a performance so be it. He didn’t have to like it.

Gwaine sat for a moment looking at the pair before shoving his seat out from the table and standing up dramatically, “Cause I’ve had the time of my life….” He sang deeply and grabbed the spoon out of his tea, “AND I OWE IT ALL TO YOU!” He pointed it at his flatmates, “Something like that?” he asked as he took his seat again.

“Not exactly,” Merlin smiled over at Arthur who was still scowling at their obnoxious friend.

“Too bad,” Gwaine shrugged, “I can totally see Arthur lifting you up over his head.” He laughed.

“I don’t think so,” Arthur stated as he got up to put his bowl and spoon in the sink.

“Well actually, “ Merlin started, “swing dancing is full of stuff like that. I’m afraid if you go with me that is almost half of the dance moves.” 

Arthur sighed, “We’ll see.” He sat back down at the table, “If I don’t go to work I guess I’ll find out today.” 

“Hopefully,” Merlin propped his elbows on the table.

“I’ll know soon,” Arthur put his phone back on the kitchen counter, “What time is this class anyway?” 

“It’s an evening thing, it starts at four,” Merlin answered, “I usually get there early not only because of the time my job ends but to get changed too.”

“Well what time should we leave?” Arthur wanted to change before they left.

“I guess we can leave at three-thirty. That should get us there in plenty of time,” He shrugged, “Afterwards we can go check out Gwaine’s new job.” Merlin smiled teasingly.

Gwaine laughed, “That’d be fun, I’d like for you guys to see what a professional and respectable establishment I work in,”

Arthur rolled his eyes, “Oh yeah I’m sure the bathrooms have the minimal amount of graffiti for the inside of a strip club,” He smirked at Gwaine, “and I’m almost positive the bar isn’t the least bit sticky with unknown liquids.”

“It isn’t, you’ll see,” He assured his pair of friends.

***

Two hours passed before Arthur was able to confirm that he wouldn’t be going to work that day. He made himself busy for the rest of the morning by going through his closet to find some good clean exercise clothes. Gwaine had settled in on the hidabed to play his game before he had to leave for work and Merlin happily sat to watch him play.

“You don’t want to play?” Gwaine asked offering a controller to Merlin.

“Oh no, you go ahead. I just like to watch.” Merlin sat back in the bed as Gwaine shrugged his shoulders and continued to frantically push buttons on his own controller.

***

“We’ll see you after class,” Merlin waved Gwaine off as he strolled out of their flat.

“Class is done at eight, we can be there just in time to toss him a few tips and order a pint.” Merlin smiled to himself as he packed a backpack, “Make sure you bring water,” He had made that stupid mistake on his first day.

“Good point,” Arthur walked over to his gym bag and grabbed his empty water bottle out of the front pocket to fill it with water. 

The two had two and half hours before they had to leave, “Wanna watch something?” Merlin asked as he sat back down on the hidabed.

“I guess,” Arthur crawled onto it and they stayed there until three-thirty.

“Is this okay?” Arthur asked as he stepped out of his room in a fitted white tank top and grey sweats. 

Merlin turned around, “Oh yeah that’s great.” He was caught slightly off guard. His eyes glanced over Arthur’s bare arms, he rarely showed this much skin. Most of the time Arthur wore flannels and long sleeved night shirts. He had always known he was fit but now he was actually paying attention to his muscles, he wanted to be sure they could do the whole routine without Arthur dropping him on his head. There was now no doubt in his mind that Arthur could do it with ease.

Arthur shrugged, “It better be, it’s all I’ve got for right now. All that’s clean anyway.”

Merlin gulped, it was just starting to sink in how awkward this class could be. The dance lessons were awfully intimate and he wondered if it might end up being too weird for them. “Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked as Arthur pulled a zip-up hoodie over his tank.

Arthur scowled, “Merlin I’m standing here ready to go and you’re the one having second thoughts?”

“No,” Merlin looked down at the floor and shook his head, “of course not, let’s go.”

***

The pair got to the doors of the studio, Arthur held the door open for Merlin and the two made their way upstairs.

“Merlin!” Morgana made her way across the large white room the second she spotted her partnerless student.

“Mogana, this is Arthur.” Merlin introduced the two, “Arthur, Morgana. She’s my teacher.” He turned to her, “He’s gonna be my new partner.” 

A look of surprise came over her face, “Oh. Oh okay perfect,” She looked over at Arthur, “Do you have any dance experience?”

Arthur started to shake his head when Merlin interrupted, “Don’t believe what he says, he’s a great dancer.”

Morgana smiled and shrugged her shoulders, “I guess we’ll see.” She walked away to greet more students and Arthur glared at his friend.

He met his gaze, “What? Arthur you can’t deny that you can dance.” 

Arthur sighed, “Whatever.” The pair walked over to the wall and propped their bags against it. Arthur pulled off his zip-up and Merlin glanced over his arms again, feeling slightly uncomfortable. This was definitely going to be awkward.

More people fled into the studio. Morgana had changed her attitude in the ten minutes it took for everyone to show up, instead of being nice she was now strict and mildly unpleasant. She quickly took her place at the front of the class.

“You guys know the drill, get with your partners.” She was unnervingly intense. 

Merlin stood next to Arthur and Morgana glanced in their direction, “There is someone new here today, introduce yourself.”

Arthur awkwardly looked around at the class, he shifted uncomfortably on his feet and cleared his throat, “Um, my name is Arthur.” 

The class murmured amongst themselves and Morgana beamed, “It shouldn’t take much for you catch up with where we left off.” She looked around at everyone else, “Let's start with the basic step.”

Everyone grabbed onto their partners, Merlin and Arthur turned to face each other.  
“Okay so,” Merlin grabbed Arthur’s hands, “you are gonna put your right hand here,”  
He stretched his arm out and hooked Arthur’s hand onto the side of his ribcage, “and then you are gonna hold my right hand with your left.” He put his other hand on Arthur’s shoulder.

Arthur did as he was told and looked around at the other partners, he stepped closer forward closing the space between them. Merlin shifted uncomfortably then started giggling.

“What?” Arthur looked down at his own stance.

“It’s just a little awkward is all,” Merlin smiled at his partner.

Arthur smirked then rolled his eyes. The music started to play and Merlin looked back down at their feet, “Okay so you are going to lead me into a ‘rock step’, basically you take two steps to your right and ‘rock’ me into it.”

Arthur observed what the other partners were doing then tried to copy it, he took two steps to the right then lead Merlin into it. The pair swung their hips side-to-side then stepped back again.

“That’s really good,” Merlin smiled, “lets try it again.”

Arthur took two steps to the right again and Merlin followed, their hips swung again and then they stepped back to where they started.

“That’s almost perfect,” Merlin looked up at Arthur.

Arthur scowled, “Almost perfect? That looked just like what everyone else was doing.”

“Not exactly, let’s do it again but this time look at me and not your feet.” Merlin pulled his eyes up to meet Arthur’s.

Arthur locked his gaze with Merlin’s and adjusted his hold on his ribs, he was right, this was definitely starting to get a little awkward.

The two took the two steps to right once again and it flowed easier than Merlin had expected. He and Molly struggled to get that down on their first day.

“That’s really good Arthur,” Merlin smiled again.

Morgana approached the two as everyone else rock stepped to the music, “Need help?" She looked over the pair.

“I don’t think we do,” Merlin turned to face her.

“Show me.” 

Merlin locked his eyes with Arthur’s once again and the two rocked into the music. Arthur swung his hips a little more than before and put more “swing” into his step, eager to prove that he could do this basic move without Morgana’s help. 

“Well that was good, but let’s see how you handle opening and closing.” She returned to the front of the class and raised her voice, “Everyone switch to opening and closing.” She seemed to enjoy instructing the class and Arthur could tell she was bossy by nature.

Everyone stopped their rocking and changed the position of their feet. Merlin grabbed Arthur’s hand and shoulder again, “Okay, I still have a little trouble with this but I think you can do it. So we are going to rock step but instead of meeting back where we started we are gonna let the hands we are holding go,” He demonstrated by letting Arthur’s left hand go and turning out to face the class.

“Alright,” Arthur studied the class once again and grabbed Merlin’s hand. He stepped to the right and rocked his hips, he was getting into the music. He swung Merlin out and let his right hand go. 

Merlin swung out with ease, this had been the smoothest attempt he had made at the dance move yet, “That was really good. Arthur you’re a natural." He grinned at his partner again.

Arthur was secretly pleased with how easy this class had been so far. He grabbed onto Merlin’s hand again and rock stepped, he swung his hips then swung Merlin out again. This time he pulled Merlin back in again and locked their hands.

Merlin couldn’t help but giggle, this was great. Arthur was already perfect at every dance move he struggled with. He was also happy with the fact that he didn’t need to lead anymore.

Morgana strolled across the studio once again, “So? Let me see.” 

Arthur smirked, he wanted to prove that she shouldn’t underestimate him. He rocked to the side with Merlin and quickly swung him out and back in again, “Easy,” He looked up and smirked at the bossy instructor.

“I’ll admit that is pretty good, but it gets a lot more difficult than this." She fought a smile on her lips, “How about you guys try lifts next?” She thought Merlin’s new partner was too arrogant and wanted to prove how difficult this class could be. 

“Sure,” Arthur shrugged his shoulders, how difficult could they be? Morgana turned and walked away to turn the music off.

Merlin got a look of terror in his eyes, “Arthur we aren’t supposed to do lifts for another week! I think they are a lot more difficult than you realize.”

Arthur sighed, “Oh please Merlin, how hard can they be? Honestly,” 

Morgana took her place in front of the mirrored wall once again, “So you guys caught onto the basics pretty quickly, so we are going to skip the three step and go straight into lifts.” 

Everyone looked anxiously around at each other, the idea scared most of them. Morgana grabbed one of the men at the front of the class to demonstrate the moves with, “Okay it’s not as terrifying as people make it out to be, we’ll start with something simple." The man she grabbed was obviously distressed, “Okay so you should put your hands under my ribs on both sides and lift your arms all the way up.”

The man nervously looked back to his partner then picked up the instructor, “Okay once you have your partner lifted you should turn and swing them out of your grip. The point is to grab onto their right hand as you swing them down so they don’t end up on their face,” The man that was still holding her up took a deep breath then swung her out of his grip. She took control and grabbed onto his hands so she wouldn’t fall then landed with ease. She faced the class again then turned on the music. Everyone got with their partners and Morgana wondered around to observe the progress and help where she needed. 

Merlin looked over at Arthur, “Arthur before today I had trouble with opening and closing,” He shifted his feet.

“Oh don’t worry Merlin this should be easy,” Arthur grabbed onto his partner before he could protest. He lifted him up as high as he could than swung him down and out of his grip, he grabbed his hand last second and swung Merlin to the floor with grace.

Merlin had to take a moment to process what just happened, it had completely caught him off guard. “Wow,” Merlin let out a breath and quickly looked back up to his partner, “That was amazing!” He didn’t even have to put that much effort into it, Arthur took being lead to a whole nother level. 

Arthur tried his best to not show too much pride, “It was easy,” He glanced around at the other struggling partners and got a sense of satisfaction out of it.

Morgana didn’t approach them again, she only smirked and took her place back at the front again.

***

The four hour class was coming to a close. Morgana pushed the class harder than she had ever pushed them before, trying to prove a point to Arthur. They had practiced all the beginner lifts and even had time at the end to learn how to do the three step after all. 

Merlin was a mess, the class turned out to be an extremely strenuous workout. He frantically drank from his water bottle and every muscle in his body shook. He glared at Arthur as everyone started to leave, he looked annoyingly perfect. After the class he was covered in sweat but was unfazed, he looked alert and even seemed to glow as sweat literally ran down his face and dripped off the tip of his nose.

“How?” Merlin struggled to pick up his own backpack. 

Arthur turned around, “How what?” 

“How are you not…” Merlin took a deep breath and drank the rest of the water out of his bottle, “I feel like I’m going to be sick.” He curled in on himself.

Arthur rolled his eyes, “Merlin you’re being dramatic.”

Merlin sighed and got to his feet, “Why did you have to be so arrogant? Keep that up and every class will be like this,”

“Oh please Merlin, this wasn’t too bad.” Arthur gathered up his gym bag and pulled his zip-up on again.

“What are you? Superhuman?” The pair walked down the stairs together.

“I’m flattered,” Arthur couldn’t help but smile at Merlin. Whether he admitted it or not he had a lot of fun at this new class, it was nice to have something to go to other than work. It was nice to have a hobby. 

“Remember we also have to go see Gwaine,” Arthur set his bag in his lap once the two were on the bus. 

Merlin sighed, he knew that they promised Gwaine they would but he just wanted to pass out. “That’s right. Okay let’s swing by, I’m curious anyway.” 

It was dark outside and Arthur watched the city lights pass by as they drove down the road. He felt good, really good. He was happy and relaxed, this had been fun and he was glad this was going to become a regular part of his routine.

The bus pulled up to the stop on the same street as both their apartment and Gwaine’s new job. The two friends fumbled off and started walking down the sidewalk, the night was clear and cool. A night like this was rare, most nights were cloudy and warm in the middle of summer. 

Arthur welcomed the cold air on his face, this was nice. It was nice to just walk with Merlin, they hadn’t spent time together like this in awhile. 

Merlin smiled, “I had a lot of fun with you tonight,”

Arthur frowned, “Don’t be such a girl Merlin." He looked back down at his feet then smiled.

Merlin giggled, he knew Arthur had a good time. 

The pair walked until the big red neon sign labeled “BEEF” came into view. 

Merlin sighed, “This ought to be interesting,” The pair walked up and showed their ID at the entrance. The inside was busy and buzzing with drinks and laughter. Merlin and Arthur took a seat at one of the tables and glanced skeptically at the stage.

A few dancers were moving to the music but none of them were Gwaine, “Maybe he’s on break.” Merlin pulled his phone out to text their friend when the stage went silent. The two looked up to find that all the other strippers had cleared away. One man walked out from behind the stage exit.

“Bloody hell,” is all Arthur could get out as Gwaine moved to the center of the stage.


	3. Sparks start fires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you say so.”
> 
> “I do say so,” Merlin grumbled.
> 
> “Merlin….You’ve got nice….” Arthur thought for a moment in silence, “cheekbones.”
> 
> Merlin paused, “I have what?” he laughed. This amount of affection was rare to see from Arthur.
> 
> “Cheekbones idiot! You have very nice cheekbones.”
> 
> Merlin grinned at his friend, “Well, that’s very nice but Arthur..”
> 
> “What?” 
> 
> “I think you’re drunk.” Merlin laughed harder than before, “We should probably go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'M BACK! A million apologies for the delay, I started a new job and have been working the afternoon shift six days a week. It has been very difficult to incorporate writing into my schedule but I think I have it figured out. I will post chapter four in two weeks I promise! I struggled with some writers block to begin with but I have each chapter planned out from this point, I hope you guys enjoy. As always, comments are greatly appreciated! Love you guys and all the support you have given me!

Gwaine was radiating sex. There wasn’t any other way to describe it. 

The music had changed into a low, beating throb and the audience shrieked. The ground was very soon vibrating with feet. Arthur was uneasy, staring at his friend on stage with utter shock.

Whatever little light that had been in the club before was now centered on the stage, making Gwaine’s skin glow. He wore a pair of leather boots that stopped just before his knees. His muscular thighs were bare, teasing the audience. The small, leather speedo left no room for guessing and as he thrusted it into the air, the floor only vibrated harder. Above that, his chest was covered in a red, cotton shirt. It had a yellow dragon insignia on the chest, his clavicle and part of his chest was exposed by a long V-cut. His skin sparkled with excessive amounts of body glitter. 

“He’s great!” Merlin beamed beside Arthur, who could hardly hear his companion over the booming speakers. 

He was great, but Arthur wasn’t quite ready to admit that. He scoffed it off, giving a shrug just as he began to feel his groin tighten. This was weird. Weird. Weird. Arthur shook his head, unable to keep his eyes away from Gwaine. 

On stage, the loafer that usually spent three or four days in the same t-shirt and shorts, was intoxicating. He could sell sex to an abstinence advocate. His hair alone could support a L’ Oreal commercial for decades, wavy and spilling down the sides of his face. It gave his cheekbones and jaw a hardened strength. 

Merlin cheered obnoxiously beside Arthur, yanking out a handful of quids and depositing them on the table. Just as the music intensified, Gwaine’s hands, which had been previously canvassing his body, reached for the collar of his shirt...and ripped. The red fabric tore open to reveal a gorgeously defined chest and abs. The applause erupted, hands shot up and reached towards the glistening specimen, who grinded and dipped, probing the air. 

Gwaine gave an easy grin at the audience, a beautiful alignment of white teeth against a dark, scruffy face. Women and men shrieked alike, touching at his feet and attempting to reach a bit farther. He peeled free of what was left of his red tunic, tossing it into the crowd. 

Arthur adjusted in his chair again, feeling the blood rushing in his groin and trying to shield it from the world. Weird. Weird. Merlin was counting out pence, dividing them into little piles on their circular table. 

“Yes!” Merlin cheered when Gwaine jumped from stage and into the sea of hands. He was dancing his way towards them. Gwaine paused often to allow men and women alike to shove crumpled quids into his waistband.

Eventually, he swam through the crowd and reached their table. “Hey guys!” He goofily waved, hands still touched every surface of his body. “What’d you think?” 

Merlin clapped his hands excitedly, praising his performance. Arthur grumbled beside him. Merlin reached over and handed Gwaine the pence he had counted out, he was laughing and Arthur was pretending to pay attention to other things. 

Arthur couldn’t help but roll his eyes and retort, “You know that money is just going to be spent on cheese balls.” 

With his statement, Gwaine made a slithering movement with his body and edged towards Arthur. He was teasing him, not in the way Gwaine was doing it on stage, but in a I know you don’t like this, but I’m going to do it anyway just to piss you off kind of way. 

Arthur threw his hands up and slid off the chair, “Woah! Gwaine, stop it! Get back to your job.” 

Gwaine shook his head, a low chuckle came from his throat before he turned around and went back into the crowd of cheering people. 

“I think he’s good at his new job,” Merlin giggled as Arthur took his seat once again.

“I need a drink,” Arthur retorted, “you want one?”

“Yeah, that’d be nice thanks.” He smiled again, Arthur had been surprisingly tolerable all evening.

Arthur got up as Merlin returned his attention to the stage, he was not going to continue to watch Gwaine dance without a couple drinks in his system. He made his way across the room to the bar where a topless man in low-waisted jeans collected tips and filled glasses.

“What can I get you handsome?” The Irish redhead asked as he glistened from the excessive amount of body heat.

“Two pints of whatever's good.” Arthur replied, trying his best to act casually in a situation that was so uncomfortable.

Arthur inspected the bar itself as the bartender turned around. Gwaine was right, it wasn’t sticky at all.

Meanwhile, Merlin was making himself busy by cheering on the rest of the strippers. The music turned back into an odd mixture of alternative pop and techno as five other men joined Gwaine on stage. The group of them danced under the stage lights and continued to ooze sex.

Merlin was proud of him. Gwaine had been jobless for so long but now he seemed to be passionate about what he was doing. It was amusing and somewhat satisfying to watch him grind into both men and women that crowded the stage.  

“Here.” Arthur stated as he returned from the bar, he was starting to sweat from the amount of heat concentrated in one room. He set Merlin’s drink down in front of him and proceeded to shed the extra layer over his tank top, once again exposing his well-defined arms.

“Thanks.” Merlin replied as he watched Arthur settle into the seat next to him. “You gotta admit,” he started, “he is awfully sexy.” He giggled at his own comment.

Arthur sighed, “I suppose. I mean if you’re into that kinda thing.”

Merlin rolled his eyes, “Look at him,” he replied, “everyone’s into that kinda thing.”

“You are?” Arthur asked sarcastically as he sipped on his glass.

“You know what I mean. Sex. It’s raw and primal, can’t blame this place for being packed every night. No strings attached, just bare, unedited-”

“Sex...I guess you’re right.” Arthur took another long drink. If they decided to stay it was going to be a long night.

***

Three hours passed and Merlin and Arthur were officially drunk. They continued to down drinks as they gave the contents of their wallets over to the glistening strippers.

“He’s is hot.” Arthur slurred to his companion.

“Who is?”

“Gwaine,” Arthur replied.

“What changed your mind?” Merlin asked curiously as he fingered the glass in front of him.

“Nothing, I just think so.” Arthur, despite his size, didn’t handle his alcohol as well as his flat mates. “I just mean objectively...You know?” Arthur stared at Merlin with wide blue eyes, waiting for a reply.

“So..you’re objectifying our flat mate?” Merlin laughed.

“I mean, like,” Arthur stumbled around his words, “I’m just saying he’s obviously sexy. It would be nice to have that kind of appeal.” 

Merlin nearly choked on his drink, “What the hell are you talking about?” He asked as he set the glass down.

“What?”

Merlin’s eyes were wide with confusion, “If anyone has that kind of ‘appeal’ it’s you.  
Seriously Arthur, you know how many people glance in your direction.”

Arthur rolled his eyes, “Really?”

“Jesus, look at you!” Merlin sighed in drunk frustration, “You are drunk, covered in sweat, wearing old active wear, in a strip club, and you bloody manage look like you stepped off a magazine cover.”

“If you say so.”

“I do say so,” Merlin grumbled.

“Merlin….You’ve got nice….” Arthur thought for a moment in silence, “cheekbones.”

Merlin paused, “I have what?” he laughed. This amount of affection was rare to see from Arthur.

“Cheekbones idiot! You have very nice cheekbones.”

Merlin grinned at his friend, “Well, that’s very nice but Arthur..”

“What?” 

“I think you’re drunk.” Merlin laughed harder than before, “We should probably go home.”

“Aren’t we waiting ‘till Gwaine’s done.”

Merlin’s sides started to hurt from how hard he was laughing.

“What?” Arthur asked with slight irritation in his voice.

“Arthur, Gwaine went home two hours ago.”

“What?! When?!”  Arthur looked around the room as if to catch him walking out the door.

“Remember? He got off stage and got dressed, came over to the table and…” Merlin thought for a moment, “You were at...the...bar.”

“We've been here for three hours and you couldn't tell me he went home!?” 

“I forgot.” Merlin stood up, they were definitely headed home now.

***

The next morning Arthur woke up on his mattress with a pounding headache. He could only remember brief flashes of taking shots and handing quids over to half-naked men. He sat up and realized his fan had been turned on, but he didn’t remember making his way to bed the night before.

The light crept in through his window and he groaned, silently praying he didn’t have to go to work. He sat up and stretched out every muscle in his body before falling backwards onto his mattress again. He laid there silently before accepting that he had no choice but to get up. As soon as he got to his feet he realized a glass of water had been placed on his nightstand. Without thinking he grabbed it and drank heavily, he was severely dehydrated and the water was exactly what his body was craving.

Without saying anything to his flat mates, Arthur made his way across the hall and into the bathroom. He had never been more desperate for a shower. He looked in the mirror and studied his face, his hair was sticking up in all directions and his lips were chapped and peeling. He rolled his eyes and silently chastised himself for drinking so much.

Yawning, he turned around and started the shower. Cold water rushed from the head as he stripped off the sweaty clothes from the night before. Without waiting for the water to warm up he braced himself and stepped in, the shock was welcome and exactly what he needed to clear the fog from his brain.

Meanwhile, Merlin sipped his tea and leaned against the kitchen counter. He giggled, watching Arthur be so hungover was slightly amusing, especially considering the fact he wasn’t hungover himself.

“How much did you two drink last night?” Gwaine chuckled as he chewed on a slice of orange. 

“Too much.” Merlin smiled, “He’s such a lightweight.”

“Shut up.” Arthur made his way across the living room and into the kitchen. He wore nothing but a dark blue towel around his waist, his blond hair dripped with water as it clung to his face.

“Morning, how do you feel?” Merlin grinned and without asking started to make a cup of tea for his flat mate.

“I feel fine.” Arthur sighed and sat down, Merlin set the hot mug down in front of him and filled the third seat at the table.

Arthur glanced up from the cup, “Did you put the water by my bed last night?”

Merlin shrugged his shoulders, “It’s nice to have water readily available. I was sure you’d be dehydrated this morning. I know how thirsty I am after a night of drinking.” 

Arthur’s features softened, “Well...thank you.” 

Merlin looked up from his own cup, “No problem.”

Gwaine cut in like a knife, “What did you guys think? Honestly?”

Arthur rolled his eyes, “If it pays you well and you enjoy it then that’s all that matters.”

“I have so many ideas!” Gwaine started, “What if we had an amateur night where anyone could get up on stage and strip? Like karaoke!”

Merlin swallowed hard, trying his best to hold back laughter, “Um..Gwaine do you really think people would go for that?”

“Sure, I mean why not?” Gwaine shrugged his shoulders, “I think it would be fun.”

“Dammit!” Arthur stopped the conversation that was going on in front of him.

“What? What happened?” Merlin’s features hardened in concern.

He sighed deeply, “My phone.” Without another word he got up and made his way to where it was quiet.

Gwaine leaned back in his chair, “What’s that all about?”

Merlin pulled his lips in and looked out the doorway, “It’s probably his job. He doesn’t want to go to work today.”

“Well can you blame him?” Gwaine shrugged his shoulders and pulled his feet down off the table.

“Hey speaking of work,” Merlin turned around, “Do you work today?”

“No, I worked it out with my boss to have Thursdays and Fridays off.”

Arthur came shuffling back into the kitchen.

“What’s wrong?” Gwaine asked.

“I had yesterday off so I shouldn’t be surprised,” Arthur rolled his eyes as he set his phone down on the table, “I have to leave for work. Now.” He put his mug in the sink then marched down the hall to his bedroom.

“What are you gonna do about your class?” Gwaine stood up to throw his peelings away.

“Morgana is gonna partner up with me whenever Arthur can’t make it. No problem.”

Arthur basically flew out of his bedroom once he was half-dressed, “Hey, I’m gonna go but I’ll make it to class later tonight.”

Merlin smiled and cocked his head to the side, “Are you gonna have time to make it?”

Arthur pulled on his flannel as he talked, “I'm bringing a change of clothes to work with me,” He glanced around the flat to make sure he wasn’t forgetting anything, “I’ll be there for the last hour or so.” 

Merlin grinned, it made him happy to see the effort Arthur was putting into their deal, “I’ll see you tonight then.”

Without another word Arthur rushed out the door and down the stairs.

“Arthur!” Merlin leaned out the doorway.

He stopped halfway down the stairs then made his way back up again.

“Your phone?” Merlin turned in over in his hand.

“Thanks.” Arthur grabbed his cell and shoved it in his pocket before rushing down the stairs once again.

***

Arthur stepped off the bus and up made his way up the stairs of the studio. It was odd, having something to look forward to all day. He walked down the warmly lit hallway until he heard the familiar upbeat music. He opened the door to find the entire class swinging to “In the mood” by Glenn Miller.

Arthur stood by the door and shed his over shirt. He had changed pants before he left and wore a fitted black tee under his work clothes. He placed all his things against the wall and proceeded to scan the room for his dance partner.

Merlin hopped gleefully back and forth with Morgana as the music played. Arthur watched them and an odd sense of jealousy turned in his stomach, why did she have to dance with him? Arthur was a good enough partner to get them both through the class...right?

The music stopped and the class cheered, Morgana smiled at Merlin then walked up to take her place at the front of the class. She stopped in her tracks as Arthur made his way into the crowd. 

“You made it.” She stated flatly. “Well you missed the majority of the lessons I taught today.”

“Guess it’s a good thing I don’t really need the practice.” Two could play at her endless game of bitchiness. He wasn’t going to simply sit and take it.

“We’ll see.” She shrugged her shoulders and took her place at the front of the class once again. “Everyone can just freestyle for the rest of the night. It doesn’t sound productive but trust me, sometimes the best practice is getting to know your partner’s dance language.”

“How was work?” Merlin made his way through the crowd and up to his partner.

Arthur’s attention snapped back from Morgana, “Work was work, how has class been?

“Great, I’ll explain what Morgana was talking about.” Merlin pulled Arthur to the side, “So ‘dance language’ is just a funny term for body language. She says it’s important to occasionally dance without instruction so you can start to understand your partner I guess.” Merlin shrugged, “Other than that we just practiced more lifting and stuff, nothing you aren’t already pretty good at.” 

“Okay.” Arthur put one hand on Merlin’s waist and the other took his free hand. He had forgotten how weird this was, the intimacy of dancing together. They picked up on the rock step. 

“So work was good?” Merlin asked casually as the two swung from side to side.

Arthur always had a difficult time with eye contact, it was weird, and now he had to do it with Merlin on a regular basis, “Yeah, I mean nothing happened.” 

“You made it on time?” Merlin teased

“I’ve never been late to work.”  

The music abruptly stopped. The pair let each other go and turned to face Morgana, “You’ve been dancing to nothing but Glenn Miller and Benny Goodman, but you can swing to any music with a beat. Let’s see how you get loose.” A look of excitement came over her face.

The crowd looked around confusion. Arthur scrunched his face and turned to Merlin, “What did she mean by that?”

It all made sense when the familiar drum beat started to blare from the speakers. Arthur sighed and Merlin smiled. ‘Footloose’ by Kenny Loggins vibrated through the room.

“C’mon!” Merlin was excited, in his mind there was no better song to swing to. Arthur sighed and pulled him in again.

“We have the basics down,” Merlin smiled, “lets just dance.”

This is all he needed to hear, Arthur grabbed his hands and without another word swung him out. Merlin laughed and Arthur pulled him back in again.

He locked his hand around Merlin’s waist and led him into another rock step, but it was different this time, it was fast paced and bouncy. Merlin remembered how happy he was to have Arthur lead in this dance, it took the pressure off of him. All he really had to do was keep up.

Arthur led Merlin through every hop and turn, he was really starting to enjoy himself. He swung his partner out then in again once more before putting both hands on his sides and lifting him above his head. The move caught Merlin off guard but he enjoyed every minute of it. Arthur returned him to the floor and the two just took a moment to look at each other.

“Your smiling.” Stated Merlin.

“That’s weird?” Arthur asked as he scrunched his face.

“No, it's just that I haven’t seen you smile in a long time.”

The music came to an end and Morgana smiled widely at her class. “That was great everyone but I’m afraid that concludes our first week together. Go home, get some rest, and I’ll see everyone on Monday.” The class applauded and chatter started to fill the room.

Merlin and Arthur made their way off the main floor and back to their gym bags and over shirts. Before a word could be uttered between the two, Merlin’s phone vibrated in his bag. He unzipped the front pocket and looked quizzically at the screen. He swiped to answer it and motioned to Arthur that he’d be right back.

Merlin walked over to the quiet end of the studio before smiling happily, “Hello?”

“Merlin!” The voice was cheery on the other end.

“How have you been? I haven’t heard from you in while.”

“Maybe that’s because you never bother to pick up the phone and call me mister.” Gaius scolded, “I've been great, what have you been up to?”

“Not too much, I’m taking a dance class for the summer and it’s actually a lot of fun. Arthur agreed to be my partner believe it or not.”

“That’s good Merlin, I’m glad Arthur’s well. I called to ask you something.”

Meanwhile, Arthur pulled on his flannel and sat against the wall. He scrolled aimlessly through emails as Merlin chatted away on the other side of the room. He yawned and sat patiently.

Another minute passed before Merlin hung up the phone and walked back to his gym bag. “That was Gaius.”

“Oh,” Arthur perked up, “How is he?” 

“He’s good,” Merlin sighed, “but he called to ask me for a favor.”

“What’s that?”

“He’s coming to London and needs a place to stay for a little while.”

“Well what did you tell him?” Arthur’s jaw began to harden.

“I told him he’s free to stay with us for as long as he likes.” 

“Where is he going to sleep? Honestly Merlin, Gwaine's already sleeping on the couch.”

Merlin sighed, “That’s why I’m going to go pick up one of those foam mattress things from the store after work tomorrow.”

“Where are we going to put it?”

Merlin sighed again, “I know it isn’t ideal but we’ll figure something out. Even if one of us has to sleep in the tub.”

“You mean even if you have to sleep in the tub. I’m not giving up my bed and we haven’t even told Gwaine yet.”

“You mean you aren’t willing to let him sleep on your oversized dog bed? Seriously Arthur when are you going to get a frame for that thing?”

The two continued to bicker as they walked out of the studio and to the bus stop.

“I’m just saying maybe you should give up your bed.”

“Me? Why me?”

“He’s your uncle for one, and for two I don’t recall agreeing to this.”

“So you want me to call him back and tell him he can’t stay with us?”

“And have you hold that over my head? No thank you.”

The bickering continued all the way back to the flat, up the stairs, and into their living room where Gwaine laid across the couch. "What the bloody hell are you two arguing about?” He asked as he stretched and sat up.

Arthur sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Gaius is going to be staying with us while he’s in London.”

Gwaine scrunched his face, “Where is he going to sleep?”


	4. Gaius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good,” Merlin sighed with a smile.
> 
> Gaius cocked his head to the side, a frown drawing his eyebrows and extra skin together. “Do you not want me here? I mean, I suppose I could find another place but in such short--”
> 
> “No! No, I meant I’m good--I mean it’s good that this will do.” 
> 
> As Merlin was stammering, tripping over his words, Arthur came shifting out of his bedroom, rubbing his eyes. Gaius beamed, “Arthur! How is my favorite Pendragon?” Scooching past Merlin again, Gaius hugged the groggy Arthur. Gaius pulled himself free to stare at the two of them. “You’ve both lost some weight, am I to think you’re not eating enough now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is a short chapter, I have more written but this part of the storyline seemed so complete. I'm very pleased with it and can't wait for you guys to see what happens next! I wanted this (obviously) to have some comedic elements so we are writing Gaius as an extremely critical and disapproving guardian figure. Hope you enjoy, and as always I love and appreciate you guys!

“You have got to be joking,” Gaius grumbled, his face melting into disapproval. Merlin shifted under the scrutiny. 

Abruptly, the doorknob slammed against the wall, a disheveled Gwaine plowed through the entrance. The sight was a chaotic, beautiful mess, one that brought the attention of his companions. Stumbling in with his shirt torn, Gwaine began wildly gesturing with his hands, breath rapid and panicked. 

Gaius worriedly hurried over to the man, covered in pink glitter and feathers. His hair was a tangled nest of locks and his shirt was barely hanging off his body. 

“I was jumped!” 

***24 Hours Earlier***

“Goddamnit Merlin,” Arthur struggled, pinned against the wall of the hallway by an inflatable mattress, face squished by the cold plastic. “Turn! Turn you idiot!” 

Exasperated, Merlin stumbled over the pair of shoes left in the hall, trying to appease his friend by shifting the diagonal mattress ever so slightly. The hallway just barely fit the stupid thing before they inflated it. When Arthur barked again, Merlin couldn’t hold back his annoyance. “I’m trying!” 

“Not hard enough,” Arthur shouted, getting pushed part way into the bathroom doorway behind him. “Look,” he started, his anger somewhat controlled. “If you just--”

“Don’t say it--”

A tense moment passed between the two, both beginning to get beads of sweat on their foreheads. Arthur took a breath, holding his end of the mattress with disdain. “Fine, rotate the mat.” 

“That’s just a different word for turn, I’m not a complete twat,” Merlin shouted, the stress of Gaius’ visit finally getting to him. He shoved forcefully into his end of the mattress, sending Arthur backward into their small bathroom. 

Arthur groaned as he stepped on one of Gwaine’s wet towels. “Don’t do that again,” he ordered once his grip on the mattress returned. Merlin proceeded to mock him from across the hall, mouthing ‘don’t do that again.’ Now pissy, Arthur proceeded to push down on the mattress, curving the inflatable towards the ground. 

“What are you doing? Arthur-- No, that’s not,” Merlin stammered as Arthur destroyed all of their hard work in one move. Seeing his mistake, Arthur climbed onto the bowed mattress, trying to forcefully push the sides down. “Now do you see,” Merlin grumbled. 

For the next several moments, Arthur’s frustration over the curved mattress festered. He pushed on one side and the other side slid up the wall; this went on for approximately three minutes before Arthur let out a shout. Reaching in his pocket, he retrieved his X-Calibur steel pocket knife and slashed the mattress as if it were symbolically. 

As Merlin gaped at the deflating shell of their mattress, Arthur only let out a satisfied sigh, as if just slaying a beast. He stretched upward, pocketing his knife and scratching the back of his head. “Well,” Merlin began, crossing his arms over his chest, and giving an exasperated smile after every bite, “I hope you’re happy. You just lost us eleven pounds, and of course this isn’t a receipt saving flat.” 

“Still an odd gift to have Merlin, damn near sorcery,” Arthur quipped, bending down to bundle up the carcass of the mattress. His companion only glared in response, turning on his heel and briskly striding back into the kitchen. 

Only three hours remained until Gaius arrived via the reliable cab system. Since coming home from their Thursday class, the boys worked to ready the flat. Gwaine even went as far as to haphazardly straighten the hide-a-bed and hide what remained of the cheeseballs under the bed. Other than stocking the fridge to support both their budgets and Gaius, and blowing up an inflatable mattress they bought last minute, nothing had been done. Merlin groaned, preparing himself for an impending lecture. 

Arthur emerged from the hallway with the balled remains, eyes shifting downward as he passed his slouched roommate. After shoving the mattress as far as he could in the garbage, he turned to Merlin. “Quit whining Mer. I’ll give Lance a call, I’m sure he has something that would work.” 

“Least you could do,” Merlin playfully jabbed, finally straightening himself up. Arthur simply rolled his eyes and went to find his phone, probably somewhere on his bed. 

In the time between Merlin and Arthur arriving back from their Friday class, Gwaine played another three and a half hours of Black Ops with Leon_5 and SleevelessKnight, then passed out. Fridays were his prime time, he could roll out of his nest, stumble into the shower, and head off to work wearing practically nothing--they loved that. 

Beef was one of the best jobs Gwaine had ever had, and he’s had several...dozen, it was simply a matter of keeping the job that eluded the exotic Gwaine. But this was different, this was glitter and fame, free drinks and 24/7 ladies. He was even starting to make friends with the bartender. 

“And my mates got home sweaty from a dance class,” Gwaine finished up the story while on a break. It was a particularly slow time, only a handful of people coming in every so often. 

Graham raised a brow, cleaning out a glass with his white cloth, the largest clothing article he had on his body. “Hm, are you sure they're not…”

Gwaine sat back in the plush red stool. “Arthur and Merlin, pssh. I think I would know,” he paused to take a drink of his glass. “We have thin walls.” 

“I know dancing and it can become extremely intimate. Bodies touching. Hearts beating together. Very rhythmic, beautiful, meaningful motions.” Graham flicked the washcloth over his bare shoulder. “Plus,” he began with a shrug, picking his eyes up from the glass to glance at Gwaine. “Ah nevermind.” 

“What?” Gwaine shifted eagerly in his chair, swirling around the golden liquid in the glass. 

Graham leaned in, close enough that Gwaine smelled a waft of pine needles and adventure and became confused as to how a man with barely any clothes could smell like a trek through the wilderness. “I watched your mates the other night, they were here nearly til closing, and the way they looked into each other's eyes, their hands inching towards one another, bodies falling like magnets to one another, it was like their souls were touching.” Graham adjusted back down to the floor, grabbing Gwaine’s glass. 

Questioning this new bit of information, Gwaine frowned. “How do you know so much about bodies and…” Gwaine gestured with his hands, “soul searching, magnets and shit?” 

Smiling slightly, Graham answered, “working towards a degree in psychology.” 

“Pshh,” Gwaine beamed a grin, now enticed by the reliable source of juice he had just received. “And if I were to take note of their little motions, you could…?”

“Shed light on the topic, if you’d like of course.” 

Before he could answer, Fergus McCloud, Beef’s stoutly owner, emerged from his dark corner to wave Gwaine to the changing room. “Bollocks, it’s damn near Friday evening, I need my dancer on stage, not chattin’ up the barman. We have customers! Customers!” 

Gwaine and Graham exchanged amused looks before Gwaine climbed off the stool and nonchalantly half waved towards McCloud on his way to the changing room. 

Back at the flat, Lancelot had swung by to drop off a medium sized, fluorescent orange raft. After blowing it up and setting it in the hallway, all three suspiciously eyed it. “It’s a four seater,” Lancelot murmured beside the two. “It’s got cup holders.” 

Merlin groaned, rubbing his face. “I guess it’ll have to do, since Arthur vanquished our actual mattress.”

“Hey,” Arthur snapped. “I apologized.” 

“No,” Merlin shook his head, “No you did not.” 

“Hm.” 

Lancelot hid a smile watching the two interact. It was always amusing seeing their antics. He had witnessed several argument battles go into the early hours of the morning, Gwaine called them “Sass Attacks.” Yet despite all their fighting, Arthur and Merlin were family to one another, it was a refreshing friendship.

“All right,” Lance hummed, “I’ve got to get going, send Gaius my love. And please keep X-Calibur away from my raft. I recall it not being cheap.” 

Merlin puckered his lips, eyeing the raft before answering, “about 107 pounds, roughly.” 

Heading towards the door, Lancelot shook his head and mumbled, “damn magic,” under his breath. 

“Christ,” Merlin blurted after Lance had left and he had the audacity to glance at the clock on the oven. “We have little less than an hour.” He clapped his hands and shouted, “cleaning montage time.” 

Arthur snorted, “yeah have fun with that, I’ve done my share.” He backed away from Merlin’s shocked expression before retreating to his bedroom. Arthur let out a huffed sigh, his room as inviting as it always was. He walked over to his mattress and fell onto the comfort of a loose sheet and a wrinkled blanket. He hadn’t noticed his eyes had fallen shut until they were opening to the sound of the flat’s door. 

“Gaius!” Merlin cheered, the two embraced in a close, knowing hug. His uncle clasped him proudly on the back with a smile. “It’s good to see you,” he smiled. 

“And you,” Gaius smiled, eyes peeling away from Merlin to survey the flat. “Ah, smaller than your first...and you have more people living here? Hm.” He squished passed Merlin, leaving his two bags in the doorway. “If you could put those in my room.” 

“Yes ah,” Merlin awkwardly tried to pick up both suitcases, scootching forward to gesture towards the hallway. 

“Down there?” Gaius motioned and began walking down as Merlin nodded. He glanced at the raft, which had a blanket and old, flattened pillow on the inside, and walked straight passed it. Merlin made a noise in response. “Ah,” Gaius entered Merlin’s bedroom knowingly and waited until Merlin came struggling in with his suitcases. “A bit messy, but it’ll do in a pinch. I’ll only be here a few days anyways.” 

“Good,” Merlin sighed with a smile.

Gaius cocked his head to the side, a frown drawing his eyebrows and extra skin together. “Do you not want me here? I mean, I suppose I could find another place but in such short--”

“No! No, I meant I’m good--I mean it’s good that this will do.” 

As Merlin was stammering, tripping over his words, Arthur came shifting out of his bedroom, rubbing his eyes. Gaius beamed, “Arthur! How is my favorite Pendragon?” Scooching past Merlin again, Gaius hugged the groggy Arthur. Gaius pulled himself free to stare at the two of them. “You’ve both lost some weight, am I to think you’re not eating enough now?” 

“What?” 

“It’s probably the new dance class,” Arthur said quickly, knowing how much Gaius still disapproved of Merlin’s underpaying barista job. “Yeah, we’re quite good.” 

“Ah,” Gaius nodded affectionately. “That’s good boys, very good. I’m always happy to see the two of you working together. Now,” he held up an arthritic finger matter-of-factly, “Where is your television?” 

The old man hadn’t waited for a response before turning and leaving the hallway, slipping past the area between the raft and the wall. “Jesus,” Merlin mouthed, shaking his head as he did so. Arthur simply clapped him on the back, giving him an expression that read: you're all on your own buddy. 

Arthur and Merlin caught up to Gaius before he passed the door, which came swinging open. Gwaine came strutting in with a white robe wrapped around him, obviously naked underneath. His eyes bulged upon seeing the smiling, wrinkle filled face of Gaius. 

“Gwaine! Where are your clothes?”

Both Arthur and Merlin were hiding smirks from beside Gaius. Gwaine nodded, the horror on his face dissolving into confidence. “Well you see doc, as I was walking home, a homeless man approached me. He was cold, hungry, but most of all, he needed clothes. Of course,” Gwaine gave a saddened expression, “I could only give him what was on my back.” 

Gaius nodded, face neutral. A tense moment passed of the three boys not knowing if Gaius would further pry. “You are a generous young man, I am glad Merlin gets to see you as his role model.” 

Gwaine touched his chest as if deeply touched, “it’s my honor sir.” As Gaius went to hug Gwaine, Merlin rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air. 

“Merlin,” Gaius began after a long embrace with Gwaine had passed. “You still haven’t told me where the television is.”

“It’s right there,” Merlin snapped, gesturing towards the wall where their modest tv sat. 

Holding up his hands, Gaius replied, “there is no need to yell at me Merlin, I was only asking.” As the old man began making his way to the hide-a-bed, Gwaine snorted at Merlin’s exasperated expression.

***  
3 hours later

“Hey guys!” Gwaine called from the kitchen, “That show with the dragons and stuff comes on in a few minutes,” Gwaine watched the microwave with anticipation as the familiar sound of popcorn popped inside.

“Alright,” Arthur made his way to the fridge and proceeded to pour the last of the expired milk over his cereal. He scrunched his face, “It comes on awfully late.”

“Oh well,” Merlin pulled a large bowl down from the cabinets, “It looks half decent.”

The three walked out of the kitchen only to watch Gaius come out of the bathroom and beat them to the wrinkled hide-a-bed. Without a word, his chunky figure settled onto the cushions and proceeded to change the channel to golf.

Merlin sighed and the three friends turned around to eat their snacks in the kitchen. It was no use fighting him, if Gaius wanted to watch golf then so be it.

"We can catch up on it next week." Gwaine sighed.

“Well I’m going to bed.” Arthur stated as soon as his bowl was empty. Merlin simply nodded, he wasn’t ready to go to bed, the very thought of sleeping on the raft was enough to make his back ache.

Gwaine couldn’t go to bed either, not until Gaius decided to move off of his bed. The two looked at each other with tired eyes, the next few days were bound to be mentally exhausting.


	5. annoyance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin can't take his uncle's disapproval much longer, Gwaine makes a discovery, and of course the SLOW BURN CONTINUES!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is by far my favorite chapter so far and I hope it is your's also, I know it has been a while but we're doing it so yay! Please let me know what you think, it means a lot!

Sometime late the next night, Gaius’ stay proved troublesome to the boys’ bachelor pad aroma that had materialized. His first mistake was politely suggesting, which really means ordering, Gwaine to stow his nest away to clear space. The one request turned into an entire debacle. 

Firstly, every surface was covered in oily and powdery stains, not to mention all the crumbled cheese balls. Like most things, this had pissed Arthur off because A: that was his couch he found on the side of the street and B: why in the hell was Gwaine so appealing to everyone else? He was a slob, capital S. 

But Merlin loved the idiot, so Arthur didn’t explode like he felt necessary. 

When the hide-a-bed was tucked away as best as possible, Gaius had it in his head that they needed to play Monopoly. “I know you have it, I gifted you one a couple Christmas’ ago,” Merlin’s uncle reminded. 

With an inward groan, Merlin had fished the old board game from the dusty regions of his small closet floor, and the four attempted a game of Monopoly. 

But Arthur kept bringing up the cheese ball mess.

And Gwaine defended himself. 

And Gaius reprimanded Merlin of his monetary choices pertaining to the game, which turned into, “When are you going to get a real job?” and “Haven’t you worked long enough at the Brew?” 

Which made Merlin’s skin tight with frustration, though he swallowed all his come backs. After a couple minutes of occasional bickering, one quiet comment was made and suddenly all voices were arguing back and forth. 

Arthur chewed out Gwaine for rent and not cleaning up after himself and this and that. Gwaine just mocked his nagging and kept that carefree grin he always did. Gaius took the opportunity to bring up how he helped pay for college and, “why haven’t you put your degrees to work?” 

It was Merlin who finally croaked, flipping the entire Monopoly board on the floor. He stood up and puffed his chest, all eyes falling on him. The flat, for once, was silent. “I’m going to my room.” He spun around and began to stomp towards it when he stopped. “No, I forgot you’re UGH-- I’M TAKING A SHOWER.” 

Game pieces were scattered, surrounding the rest of the men in their silence. Gwaine clicked his tongue and said, standing. “McCloud told me I could come in if I wanted. So...I’m going to go now.” 

Arthur nodded, shooting Gwaine an apologetic expression before moving to pick up the game. 

The two silently left the Monopoly box on the table, the sound of the shower running eery and unsettling. Merlin rarely snapped. The outburst had made Arthur eager to talk to him, pick his brains a bit, see what was up. 

Back under the heat of the shower, Merlin was aggressively scrubbing shampoo on his head. Steam built on the ceiling and hugged the surfaces of the small bathroom. He tried not to think, scrub clean the thinking, but that’s not the kind of person Merlin was. 

He was a thinker. 

So as he tried not to, his mind juggled his snap with Gaius, working at the Brew, his dance class. It circled back to the dance class. And God he couldn’t wait to go back. 

He loved the movement. He loved how after only a little while, the room was hot with bodies. He loved watching how natural Arthur was with every little move. 

Merlin finished his shower with his mind on one track: Arthur. And his thoughts lapped against the barrier of friendship towards something a bit more--NO! Merlin splashed cold water on his cheeks after stepping out and inching towards the sink. 

Back in the living room, Arthur and Gaius were watching golf. Well, Gaius was watching golf. Arthur was waiting to hear the bathroom door open and the wet feet of his flatmate to pad towards him. 

All in all, Merlin was able to kill an hour and a half in the bathroom. At first, he took care of any and all grooming. When he started to get bored, he read all of the ingredients in Gwaine’s hair products. Eventually, he had gotten enough courage to step out. 

He shuffled past his raft bed and stopped at the doorway. “I have something to say.” He announced, feeling only enough bravery to get him to the door, and not all the way to the living room. 

“Well come here, boy and tell me,” Gaius said, not unkindly. His eyes were worn and tired, glimmering with remorse. 

“No,” Merlin huffed, partly because his feet wouldn’t move him further. “I deserve some respect Gaius.” 

The old man grumbled and pushed himself off the couch. “Go on.” He stopped a few feet from Merlin. Arthur reached over towards the remote to turn the television off. 

Merlin stammered, “I know you don’t approve of me.” Gaius began to argue but Merlin cut him off, “no you don’t. You have something to say about everything: my job, my flat, my friends.”

“Merlin.” 

He shook his head. It was hard to say. “I’m sorry I don’t live up to your expectations.” There. It was said. 

“You have got to be joking,” Gaius grumbled, his face melting into disapproval. Merlin shifted under the scrutiny. 

Abruptly, the doorknob slammed against the wall, a disheveled Gwaine plowed through the entrance. The sight was a chaotic, beautiful mess, one that brought the attention of his companions. Stumbling in with his shirt torn, Gwaine began wildly gesturing with his hands, breath rapid and panicked. 

Gaius worriedly hurried over to the man, covered in pink glitter and feathers. His hair was a tangled nest of locks and his shirt was barely hanging off his body. 

“I was jumped!” 

For the second time that night, the flat was silenced. Gwaine’s naked chest was puffing in and out, his damn sweat was sparkly. 

Arthur coughed to hide his laughter that had began to erupt. Merlin followed behind, his anxiety momentarily slipping off as he grinned. Arthur and Merlin’s eyes met and both watched as their cheeks reddened with bellowing laughter. 

“I hardly see what’s funny!” Gaius yelled. “Gwaine has been jumped!” 

“No...he,” Merlin attempted, clutching his stomach with laughter. 

“Oh my God,” Arthur panted, nearly falling out of his chair. 

Gwaine’s shoulders slouched. “Okay,” he relented, holding up his hands. “I’m a stripper.” 

Merlin snorted before looking to Gaius for his reaction. The old man frown, “yeah? And? I know that.” 

The three exchanged confused glances, all laughing and giggling subsided.

“Children,” Gaius grumbled, shaking his head and walking back towards the couch.

For the rest of the night, everyone ignored the Monopoly incident and watched golf. Hours drifted on until finally, one by one, each gave up to sleep. 

It had taken Gwaine a little longer than usual to fall asleep. While his flatmates retired to their rooms....or raft, he laid tossing and turning. After a while, he gave up and tugged on a sweater. 

He walked the wet, cold streets of London, unbeknownst, a discovery would be made.

***

“We can’t keep it!” Arthur marched barefoot across the rough carpet of the living room, his eyes were heavy with a desperation of returning to sleep.

“Now hear me out,” Gwaine started, standing in the doorway with nothing more than boxers to hide his physique. “It’s two am.” He paused, “I’m tired, you’re tired, let’s just talk it out in the morning.”

“Whats happening?” Merlin twisted and stretched his muscles as best he could without spilling out of the raft he called a bed.

“This is what’s happening.” Arthur held an arm out to their third flatmate.

“It’s not my fault she’s all alone and needs someone to take care of her.” Gwaine’s puppy-dog eyes drifted down to his crossed arms, between his hands and chest laid a tiny white kitten, curled up and completely satisfied with it’s position.

“Aww,” Merlin rubbed his eye with the side of his fist. “It’s so cute.” 

“No,” Arthur shook his head. “No. No. I’m putting my foot down. We barely make enough money to feed us.” 

“O’ Come on,” Gwaine whined, holding up his arms to emphasize the adorable kitten. “You don’t know what I went through to get her!” 

“And I don’t care!” Arthur grumpily stated. “I’m not being an asshole. Just realistic. Because you’ll be interested for like three days, and then it’ll be me and Mer taking care of it.” 

“No!”

Yawning, Merlin smiled sleepily and said, “just let her stay for the night.” Gwaine made a victory fist subtly. 

Rolling his eyes, Arthur stomped off. “For the night.” He snapped before slipping past the space between the raft and wall.

***

“Good morning!” Beamed Gaius, he shut the vacuum cleaner off when the boys finally relented to the sound and grumbled out of bed. “I thought I’d make myself useful and tidy up a bit.” 

Arthur glared at the six-three-four on the oven and inwardly groaned. His alarm would still be set for eight a.m., where he very much liked it. He threw Merlin an insidious glance, disapproval being telepathically transmitted.

Merlin shuffled under the scrutiny of both his flatmates, who clearly were not happy about the abrupt desire to clean the flat. Gwaine was wrapped up in his blanket, his face and wild mane peeking out from a tiny hole. “Gee Gaius,” Merlin started, scratching the back of his head. His second speech was lost in a lump in his throat. 

When it became clear that Merlin was in fact, not going to tell Gaius off, Arthur announced that the three of them should work on the bathroom. He gripped Merlin’s arm and tugged him towards the hall. 

“I’m actually just going to go back to bed,” Gwaine began, but Arthur promptly snapped at him about wet towels on the floor and hair products. “You can’t throw them away! I am not a child,” He whined from beneath the blanket burrito, Arthur and Merlin were succeeding into the darkness of the hall. “Wait!” 

The three slowly slipped past the small space between the wall and the raft, balance lost at certain points, before they were all stuffed haphazardly into the bathroom. All three were touching, leaving barely any space to wiggle free. 

Gwaine’s blanket had fallen from his head, revealing the mass of dark hair on his head. Arthur was obviously pissy, he hated being wakened, especially when he had that dance class to demolish. His right cheek was imprinted with lines from his pillow, his eyes slightly red. “Okay,” he breathed. “Does anyone know how long Gaius is going to be here? Merlin?”

Merlin was swimming in a large, navy t-shirt, which hung slightly off to one side, paired with dark sweats that traveled from each man time to time. “I dunno,” he answered mid-yawn, attempting to cover his mouth but only getting his arm stuck between himself and Arthur’s bicep. “He’s…” he struggled with his arm, “visiting.” 

“And taking the dragon show away,” Gwaine pouted. “And no more video games.” 

“Yeah, and vacuuming at six in the morning, not to mention that Monopoly thing yesterday!” Arthur aggressively whispered. He made an attempt to cross his arms but gave up halfway through. 

“I know, I know but--” He was interrupted by a small, high pitched meow. Their eyes drifted down to the small lump in Gwaine’s blanket that began to stir. 

“I forgot about that bloody cat. You’re getting rid of him today.” 

“It’s a she and her name is Aithusa.” 

“What kind of ridiculous--you named it? Why?” 

Gwaine looked offended. Merlin answered for him, “It’s the name of that dragon...on the show…. It means like Light of the Sun or something.” 

The blanket shuffled until a tiny, white ball appeared. “And a light she is,” Gwaine cooed, baby talking the kitten. 

Arthur groaned loudly. “I will not be responsible for food or cleaning up after her. At all. Zero.” 

Gwaine made a girly noise and pressed the kitten to his chest. 

Outside the bathroom… Gaius gave an aggressive sneeze and pondered the presence of a cat.


	6. What was that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham shrugged, “My psychology book on attraction says that two people who are interested in each other will gravitate like magnets to anything that gets them closer.”

“I’m gonna try to pick up some more hours at work,” stated Gwaine as he laid across his stomach on the floor of Arthur’s room. The tiny white kitten mewed loudly and rolled over.

Arthur hadn’t received a call from work asking him to come in that day but Merlin’s brief time off had come to an end and he was back at the Brew. 

Arthur turned around to face the man on the floor. Gwaine had successfully gone the entire morning without Gaius finding out about the new family member, but Arthur knew the sooner they told him the better. “If you are dead set on keeping that cat you need to let Gaius know,” he set a clean black shirt on top of his dresser knowing he would need it the following night. 

“I will….eventually.” Gwaine sat up and Aithusa ran around him and onto Arthur’s mattress. 

Arthur shook his head, “No, c’mon I don’t want cat hair all over my bedding.” Knowing Gwaine wasn’t going to be much help he bent down himself to pick up the puffy white ball. The kitten meowed again and climbed up his arm, clawing her way onto his shoulder, she walked from one to the other and kneaded her razor sharp claws. “Gwaine please.” He never saw the appeal in kittens, they were sharp and painful.

Gwaine let out a chuckle and stood up to pull the cat off his flatmate. Aithusa put up a fight and gripped onto the blond's shirt.

“Aww,” Gwaine stopped pulling, “She likes you.”

Arthur rolled his eyes, “I don’t care, her claws hurt.” He reached up and pried the small animal off of himself. He held her for a second, she was indeed as soft as Gwaine described but it didn’t matter, he was not going to play any role in taking care of this cat. He set her down and proceeded to tend to his chores.

In the kitchen, Gaius was making himself busy by preparing a modest brunch. He turned around to grab a serving spoon and violently sneezed, looking up he thought about how there was definitely something off about the flat. Perhaps a neighbor adopted a cat or strays were starting to hang around the fire escape, he shrugged and returned to his task. 

***

Back at the Brew, Merlin was making himself busy by filling out the orders of screaming customers. No foam, heavy cream...wait no, no foam, light cream...wait that’s not right either. His mind was cloudy, he couldn’t focus. The line progressively built up, and of course the new girl called in sick for the third or fourth time so he was alone behind the counter.

“Hey Merlin,” Percy, Merlin’s boss, made his way behind the counter. He quickly fitted himself with an apron and hat. Without another word he took over the register so Merlin could make the drinks themselves. This was much easier.

Soon enough the morning rush was over and Percy was wiping down the counter and tables.

“I thought you were off today,” Merlin stared quizzically at his boss.

Percy, or Percival, sighed, “Well when I heard Elena called in sick again, I realized I couldn’t leave you here by yourself.”

Merlin smiled, “Well I appreciate it.” Usually he could handle being by himself because he basically ran everything anyway, even when Elena was there. Today was different though, all through the morning it was like he had a wall in his mind and couldn’t get past it. He figured it was the stress of his uncle showing no signs of moving out.

Percy snapped him out of his gaze, “Merlin?” He snapped his fingers.

“Hmm?” He quickly looked up from the counter.

“You okay? You seem kinda….I don’t know, out of it today.”

Merlin let out a dry laugh, “I’m fine. Just allergies.” He wasn’t fine and he knew it, but he was not about to go home and leave his boss by himself on his day off.

***

Back at the flat the boys had left Arthur’s room and Gwaine was carrying the kitten around in his blanket burrito. They walked through the kitchen and Gaius sneezed violently once again, Gwaine and Arthur both stopped in their tracks.

“I swear there is a cat in this building!” Gaius grabbed a tissue and blew his nose.

Arthur rolled his eyes and glared at Gwaine, he glanced down at the blanket then back at Gaius. Gwaine shook his head and Arthur deflated, he looked harder at the blanket and back to Gaius again. Gwaine looked back at Arthur with large eyes, ones that screamed ‘are you crazy?’

Arthur dropped his shoulders and flipped the blanket off of Gwaine’s hands. Aithusa picked her head up and meowed softly, Gwaine threw a death glare Arthur’s way.

“What is that?” Gaius questioned the two men.

Gwaine sighed, “Her name is Aithusa and she is my kitten.”

Gaius stared at him, “Since when?”

“Since last night.” He said matter-of-factly.

“How?” Gaius had a lot of questions, “You know I’m severely allergic.” He blew his nose again.

“Yeah,” Arthur turned around, “how did you wind up with her?” He realized he never let Gwaine explain that part.

“Well,” He gazed down at the kitten in his arms, “I couldn’t sleep so I went for a walk.”

Arthur sat down, knowing this story was going to take a ridiculously long time.

“I walked down the street, it was nice outside. We never get clean cool nights like that.  
I kept walking and took a turn down towards the club because the usual street I walk down was blocked off for construction, and you know how the guys who run the-”

“Gwaine please stay on topic.” Arthur cut in.

Gwaine put his hand up defensively, “Hey, this all contributes to how I found her.” He glared at his flatmate. “Anyway,” he continued, “I strolled down an alley.”

Arthur sighed, only so many people in this world were air-heady enough to walk down an alley, in the middle of London, in the middle of the night. He ignored his thought and bit his tongue so Gwaine could continue.

“I heard a few yells, like people were drunk or in distress.” He looked worriedly down at the kitten in his hands, “I decided to check it out. So I walked further down and realized that there was one man stumbling out of the back door of a bar. He was making a lot of noise, I kept watching to make sure he wasn’t causing any trouble.”

Arthur sat and listened. Yup, just as he suspected, Gwaine’s stories were never to the point.

“He was a big guy, kinda scary looking. He took a few steps forward and suddenly there was a tiny meow from behind one of the trash cans. Aithusa walked out and tried to get his attention,” He paused, ”but the bastard kicked her to the side!”

Both Arthur and Gaius perked up, suddenly interested in the story.

“I lost it.” Gwaine looked down at the kitten again, “The guy kept walking down the alley and I ran up to the poor thing and picked her up.”

Gaius blew his nose for the third or fourth time, “Well I’m glad you rescued an animal in distress Gwaine, but-”

Gwaine cut him off, “That’s not all of it.”

Both men stared.

“I picked her up and approached the guy, I could get drunk off of his breath alone. I asked him what he thought he was doing kicking some defenseless animal, and he started mumbling curses to me. Something about ‘none of my business’ and ‘filthy animal’, so I hit him across his chin as hard as I possibly could.” He shrugged, “Now we have a kitten.” He seemed unfazed by his own explanation.

Arthur wanted to say something sarcastic but couldn’t bring himself to, he just smiled at Gwaine. Sure he was an air-head and a loafer, but he was genuinely a good guy. Good and honest men were a rarity these days, people weren’t like what they used to be. He was honorable, like a knight or soldier. “Well I’m happy you found her Gwaine.”

Gaius sneezed, “Well what are you going to do with her?”

Gwaine looked quizzically up at the man in the kitchen, “Do with her? I’m going to keep her and give her the loving home she never had.” He held the kitten protectively to his chest. 

***

Merlin was finally done with his shift, he had watched the clock tick down to the very last second. What a relief, he could finally go home.

“Go get some rest,” Percy wiped down the machines for the last time that night.

“Thanks,” Merlin made his way out the front door, “You too.”

What a shift that had been, he mentally reviewed it as he mounted his bike. So many screaming customers and a huge amount of orders to fill, it had been busier than he had seen it in a long time. It didn’t matter now though, he thought as he rode, now he could go home and see Arthur. Wait what? He froze and tried to get his thoughts in order.

Yeah, he could now go home and see Arthur… As well as Gwaine, Gaius, and the new kitten. Yup that was it, he just needed to finish his train of thought. He shook off the mental fog as he sped down the street and around the corner, what was going on with him? He once again settled on stress.

***

“Well in all honesty it is either me or the kitten,” Gaius glared at the ball of white hair on the kitchen counter.

“Gaius that isn’t fair,” Arthur had sided with Gwaine on this issue, Gwaine was the one living here and it was his kitten. They had been debating all day and it was starting to get old.

Suddenly Merlin made his way through the door, fumbling inside only to find the three sitting at the table. “What’s going on?”

“Merlin,” Gaius started, “I was just explaining to these two that I can’t stay here as long as there is a cat.”

Merlin stared at his flatmates, both had helpless looks in their eyes. Merlin sighed, “Gaius I didn’t think you’d be staying here long enough for it to be an issue.”

Gaius grumbled, “Well,” he paused. In all honesty he was planning on staying longer than originally planned. “It’s an issue to me. My allergies are far too severe to stay under the same roof as a cat.”

Merlin just stood in the doorway, staring at his uncle with a sorrowful expression. He could stand up to him now or never, so he cleared his throat, “Well I’m sorry you feel that way but Gwaine is the one who lives here. It is his kitten and I’m not going to make him get rid of her so you can simply be more comfortable for the next few days. If it’s too much for you than you can call Lance.” He glanced at the phone by the wall.

Gaius stood still, a look of shock on his face. He grumbled and made his way down the hall and into Merlin’s room, “We’ll discuss this in the morning.” 

Arthur and Gwaine beamed at Merlin, he had finally stood up to his uncle. Not in a temper tantrum way like before, but in a genuine ‘adult’ way. Arthur stood up and picked Aithusa off the counter, “I guess she’s okay to stay with us.” He pet her behind the ears.

***

Arthur and Merlin found themselves alone in the livingroom, Gwaine had left to buy everything he needed to take care of the kitten. They agreed that she would need toys, a litter box, canned food, dry food, etc… They offered to help but someone needed to stay and make sure Gaius would be alright if he came out of Merlin’s room, so they both stayed put. Gwaine was gone, the kitten was sleeping, and Gaius was sulking. A calm night indeed.

“So I guess Gwaine rescued Aithusa,” Arthur stretched and half smiled, “quite literally,” 

Merlin smiled, “Really?”

Arthur shook his head, “Yeah, I guess he found her in some alley and and a drunk guy kicked her. Needless to say, it all ended with the man getting beat and us adopting a kitten.”

Merlin giggled to himself, that was so typical of Gwaine. Using his powers for good instead of evil. 

As if on cue Gwaine came stumbling back into the flat with bags on each arm.

“That was fast,” Merlin jumped up to help.

“There was a sale.” He flipped the hair out of his face and set the bags down, “So I got everything we could possibly need.”

Merlin groaned at the thought of the flat money disappearing so quickly but he didn’t mind, it really was stuff they needed.

Arthur walked over and started to go through one of the bags, he rummaged through to find food for the kitten. She must be starving, especially since within the twelve hours they owned her Gwaine had been feeding her nothing but lunch meat out of the fridge.

The boys got everything set up in the flat and eventually found one of the food dishes Gwaine bought to feed her with. Gwaine set the little bowl down and just as Arthur suspected, she was starving. She took huge bites and purred as she did so. This was good, the kitten was taken care of and everybody was settled in for the night.

Hours passed and each of the three men decided eleven-thirty was late enough for sleep and each quietly started to return to their beds and rooms.

Arthur walked into the bathroom and started the shower, not wanting to go to bed without one. He always thought of hot water as the best remedy for sleep. He closed the bathroom door as steam started to fill up the enclosed space, he stripped off every article of clothing and stepped under the falling water. It was definitely hot enough to burn but not enough to really hurt, it was a blissful mixture of heat and pressure. 

He ran his fingers through his hair, he couldn't remember the last time a shower felt this good. The steam grew progressively thicker, covering the bathroom in a heavy haze. He closed his eyes and looked up, letting the water run down his face and across the rest of his body. It made him heavy, causing a sort of fatigue to weigh on his body.

He grabbed one of the many bottles of soap off the shelf and proceeded to run the sweet smelling mixture over his relaxing muscles. He turned the cold knob further down, letting his body get used to the water that was progressively growing hotter. He stood for a moment, enjoying the heat and its therapeutic qualities.

Just when the steam had grown thick enough to where he could barely see out of the glass, the bathroom door creaked open. Merlin walked in, observing the young blond in front of him. Without a word he started to strip off his own clothes, the entire time never removing his eyes from Arthur’s strong figure.

Arthur felt Merlin’s eyes on him, he closed his own and relaxed under the showers increasing heat and pressure. He waited silently for the glass door to open, anticipating whatever came next.

Merlin slid the shower door open with a delicate touch, he stepped in behind Arthur. He ran his fingers down his strong arms, centering his hands around his waist and turning him so they could face each other. 

Arthur trembled under his touch, even with the heat goosebumps ran down his body. He opened his eyes to find himself face to face with dark hair and brilliant blue eyes. He wordlessly pressed his lips against Merlin’s and pressed their two bodies together, hot water covering them. They were both fully turned on, their hardening-

Arthur shot up in his bed, covered in sweat and breathing hard. He quickly glanced around his surroundings, the entire flat was silent. “What the hell was that?” He whispered the question out loud. He glanced up at his clock, one am. He collapsed back onto his mattress and sighed, “what?”

He thought for a moment before realizing the dream made more than his heavy breathing a reality. “God da-” He rolled his eyes as he felt himself through the sheets, “Of course.” What did any of this mean? What in the world just happened? ‘Don’t overthink it Arthur,’ he thought to himself.

He stretched and got up, the images of his dream racing through his mind. He had read once that eighty percent of most dreams were forgotten ten minutes after waking up, so he was gonna make himself as busy and as awake as possible. He quietly made his way across the hall and into the bathroom, trying his best to discreetly get the blood flowing north again. The bathroom wasn’t any help though, every curve and corner bringing up more memories. Ugh, he had to get out.

He walked with light feet into the kitchen, passing Merlin’s sleeping figure on the raft. Gwaine snored loudly as Arthur turned on the small light above the sink, he glanced back, Aithusa rested peacefully on the bed by her new owner.

Half an hour passed with Arthur sitting and drinking ice water before Merlin shifted and sat up, the dim light burned his eyes. “Arthur?” He stumbled to a standing position and tiptoed into the kitchen.

Arthur didn’t say anything, he just glanced up at the disheveled figure. 

Merlin took a seat at the table, “You okay? It’s one-thirty in the morning.”

Arthur shrugged his shoulders, “Couldn’t sleep.” He got up and set his glass on the counter. He turned around to go back to his room, he couldn’t be in the same space as Merlin.

“Arthur,” Merlin stood up and stopped him, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Arthur felt slight agitation bubble under the surface, why couldn’t Merlin just leave him alone? “Really. I’m fine. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going back to bed.”

“Oh. Okay,” Merlin’s sat back down. Something was off, but he didn’t bother prodding Arthur with more questions. Maybe some sleep would do his attitude good. “Goodnight.” Merlin leaned around the corner.

“Hmm. Yeah.” Arthur rolled his eyes and collapsed back onto his bed, what the hell? He didn’t look at Merlin like that, his mind flooded with a mixture of mild disgust and intense anxiety. He turned over and forced his eyes shut, praying he would feel better the next day.

He didn’t. Arthur woke up sore, he hadn’t slept much after he woke up the first time. Sighing, he rolled off the bed and walked down the hall. All of the flatmates including Gaius were seated around the kitchen table, munching on fruit and sipping tea.

“Good morning,” Merlin was the first to speak. He had thought about it, and Arthur was probably just stressed over work. Things would get better now that they had their class to get back to, “You ready for tonight?”

Arthur stopped in his tracks, his foggy blue eyes focusing on table, he had forgotten about it being their first night back to dancing. “Mmm.” He shrugged his shoulders and sat down.

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.” Gwaine displayed his famously goofy grin. 

“Piss off Gwaine.” Arthur reached into the bowl of fruit and bit harshly into an apple, munching with a clenched jaw.

“Wow.” Gwaine continued to flip the pages of his newspaper. He looked over at Merlin and mouthed the word ‘grumpy’ before getting up to get dressed.

“Do you have work today?” Gaius was desperate to change the subject.

“I haven’t gotten a call so I don’t know.” The words came out sharper than he had intended.

The rest of the morning was silent.

***

Once again, Arthur hadn’t gotten a call. It was starting to worry him, not having steady work, maybe he should change his job. What other career field could he go into? His train of thought was interrupted when Gaius turned on the sports channel.

Merlin was bound and determined to find out what was bothering Arthur so much, was it not having work? Gaius overstaying his welcome? The kitten? He didn’t know.

“Hey,” He plopped down in the seat next to Arthur, he turned to face him, “What’s going on?” His eyes were filled with genuine concern, a look that made Arthur’s stomach flip. 

“Nothing. Really I’m okay.” He went back to scrolling on his phone.

“Yeah, sure.” Merlin rolled his eyes, “Look on the bright side, we get to go back to class. I think it’s kind of exciting.” He shrugged his shoulders, “And you actually get to be there for the entire class this time.”

“Yeah.” Arthur’s response was one-note and not the one Merlin was looking for.

“Okay.” He stood up, “It’s gonna be fun, you’ll see.”

***

A few more hours passed and it was time to leave. Arthur had started to feel better as more hours passed, it had only been a dream. That’s it, nothing more, just a dream. He could start to forget about the previous night and look forward to the class. It really was nice to get out of the flat, they both needed it.

Merlin filled his water bottle and Arthur made his way back into his room. He pulled off the nightshirt he had lounged around in all day and grabbed the folded black shirt off the top of his dresser, he held it up and observed a small circle of white hair smack dab in the middle of it. Aithusa must have slept on it. He needed to find a different shirt and clean the one he already had.

He walked out into the kitchen shirtless to prove a point as he threw the shirt down on the table, “Look at this.”

Merlin turned around and giggled at the sight, “That’s cute.” He picked it up and observed it, “It’s fine Arthur. Just put it in the dryer for like ten minutes, it’ll take care of it.”

Arthur rolled his eyes and grabbed the shirt again, pulled on a flannel, and marched down the stairs.

***

“So tonight I want everyone to practice the basics again.” Morgana was standing in front of the mirrored wall once again, “I know it sounds boring and we’ve already passed those lessons but practice makes perfect.” She turned on the music.

It was the very start of the class and Merlin and Arthur turned to face each other. Arthur put an arm on Merlin’s waist and all the awkward feelings kicked in again.

“Practice makes perfect,” Merlin mocked their teacher, “but what if you’re already perfect?”

Arthur had only been half listening and shot his head up, “What?”

“What if you’re already perfect at dancing?” Merlin questioned, “Then what?”

Arthur exhaled and kept stepping to the music, he left a space between their bodies.

Merlin stepped closer and closed the space so their chests were pressed together, “You know you we need to be closer together than that.”

Arthur simply nodded and they kept stepping, Merlin could tell something was seriously off. “Arthur?” 

He looked up from his feet. Merlin sighed, “Eye contact, remember?” He laughed lightly, “Did you forget everything over the break? Maybe we need to start practicing at the flat.”

The pair just kept two-stepping over and over again, bodies pressed together and eyes locked.

The end of the class couldn’t come fast enough for Arthur. A few hours passed and Morgana called for everyone to finish up their last steps, she smiled.

Arthur detached his body from Merlin’s and quickly gathered his stuff. He needed sleep, he just wanted to get home and go to bed early.

Merlin didn’t push himself on Arthur any further, he just let him go through whatever it was he needed to. He figured he’d resolve it for himself soon enough.

***

In the club, Gwaine sat at the bar on break. He chatted with Graham aimlessly while sipping a drink. “I mean he was acting weird, really weird.”

Graham shrugged, “Not really significant of anything. Could have just slept wrong, but if you find anything else out let me know.”

Gwaine nodded.

Graham half smiled, “You know, if you really wanted to test our theory, you could try nudging them in each others direction.”

Gwaine got a puzzled look on his face, “What do you mean?”

Graham shrugged, “My psychology book on attraction says that two people who are interested in each other will gravitate like magnets to anything that gets them closer.”

Gwaine was still confused, “What do you mean ‘nudge them in each others direction?’”

Graham shook his head, “I don’t know, you live with them. Try sending them to the store together or leaving them by themselves in the flat. If they have any type of attraction to one another, they will fall into it naturally. They’ll want to do these things, but you have to initiate it.”

Gwaine nodded, “I guess that makes sense, but this isn’t ‘our’ theory, it's yours, and they already go to a dance class together.” 

Graham laughed, “Yeah, but from the way you described it, I think Arthur’s only dancing with Merlin because he feels obligated to. I’m talking about little things, everyday things that that choose to do together.” Graham leaned across the bar, “C’mon, you can’t tell me you aren’t even a little curious.”

Gwaine chuckled, he really was. 

***

Back at the flat, Gaius had spent the entire evening by himself with the kitten.  
“No.” He shooed Aithusa off his lap. She mewed in response and tried harder to lay across his legs, “No.” he shooed her off again.

***

Arthur and Merlin rode the bus in silence, Arthur felt bad. None of this was Merlin’s fault, it was his own fault. He was overreacting, a dream is just a dream. Dancing again was nice, he thought for a moment.

“I’m sorry.” The words came out of his mouth flat and dry, it was really difficult for him to admit he was wrong for anything.

“What?” Merlin glanced over from the window.

“I’ve been stubborn, I guess. I’m sorry if I took anything out on you.” He swallowed his pride, “I had fun tonight.”

Merlin smiled, “I did too.” He looked down at the floor, the bus was lit only with the passing street lights, he moved over closer to the blond. “Maybe we really could start practicing in the flat, we could move the couch and clear a space.”

“Yeah.” Arthur nodded, “That’d be great.”

***

The door opened to the flat and the pair made their way inside, Gaius was sitting on the couch holding Aithusa. His eyes were watering and he held a crumpled tissue in his other hand.

“What’s this?” Merlin smiled, “Did she grow on you?”

Gaius groaned, “What am I supposed to do? She won’t leave me alone.”

Arthur shook his head and smiled, it really was funny.

A few more hours passed and Gwaine came home as well. Everyone was back in the flat and there was a sense of calm. There wasn’t anymore conflict to worry about or stress over, Gaius had accepted the cat, Arthur seemed to feel better, and Merlin was simply content. He had accepted that Gaius was family and could stay for as long as he wanted, it was all okay. 

***

Two am rolled around, the entire flat slept peacefully except for Merlin. He twisted and turned until he had to get up. The raft was extremely uncomfortable, more than it had been before. He stood up and turned around to find that it was completely deflated, a shrunken flat shell laid across the hallway. 

He got down to inspect it, Lance was NOT going to be happy. He concluded that Aithusa must have kneaded her claws on the soft plastic and now there were countless tiny holes all over it. He sighed, where was he supposed to sleep?

He picked up his pillow and shook Gwaine awake. He groaned and turned over, “What?”

“Your kitten deflated the raft, I woke up and it was completely flat.” He threw his pillow down, “Move over.”

“Okay, fine.” Gwaine grumbled and scooted to one side, Merlin climbed in on the other.

“Thanks.” He grabbed one of the many throw blankets and turned over.

Gwaine sighed and adjusted to get comfortable again, the bed wasn’t soley his in the daytime and now it wasn’t in the night either, but it was fine. He laid in silence for a moment, gears turning in his mind. This was good, this was really good actually.

Twenty minutes passed and Merlin was fast asleep, Gwaine was going to follow Graham’s advice. He waited another moment before stretching out and kicking his legs.

Merlin snapped out of his light slumber and sighed, Gwaine was kicking him in the back of his legs. “Gwaine,” He whispered, “Gwaine.”

Gwaine was going to get Merlin out of his bed and see where he went instead. He held his eyes closed and continued to kick Merlin, grumbling to add to his act. 

Merlin sighed, “Of course.” Gwaine kicked in his sleep. Not really a surprise, he always slept alone so how was he supposed to know? He tried to adjust himself so he was out of Gwaine's way but he kept getting hit with cold feet. Five minutes of this and Merlin crawled out of the bed.

He took a heavy breath, he was just so tired. He grabbed his pillow off the bed-couch and walked down the hall. He stood in silence before lightly pushing Arthur’s door open. Gwaine smiled to himself, of course this didn’t really prove much but it would be good information to take back to Graham.

Arthur didn’t snore, he just slept lightly on the mattress that laid across his floor. Merlin felt bad for disturbing him but he couldn’t sleep on the raft, and he really couldn’t sleep with Gwaine.

“Arthur,” Merlin crouched down and shook him slightly, “Arthur.”

Arthur turned over and opened his eyes to Merlin on the floor next to him. He stretched, “Merlin what’s going on?” He looked up at his nightstand, “It’s almost three in the morning.”

“It’s a long story but the raft is deflated and Gwaine kicks in his sleep and I was just wondering if I could sleep here tonight. Can I?” His eyes pleaded, he really needed to get back to bed.

He thought for a moment, “Yeah, fine, whatever.” Arthur moved over to the left side of his bed and Merlin crawled in next too him.

“Thank you.” Merlin laid his pillow down and stretched out on the sheet. There was only one blanket but it was fine, if he ended up having to stay multiple nights in the bed he could just steal some from Gwaine.

Once again, Merlin fell asleep quickly. Arthur laid still for a moment, he wasn’t going to say anything because he knew it would be ridiculous to not let Merlin sleep in his bed without reason. This was fine, he turned over and closed his eyes, this was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is! The slow burn is starting to pick up for sure. I wanted to get this out as quickly as possible and here it is. We will definitely update soon and as always, feedback is wonderful!


	7. Always Observing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m fine.” His apron was abandoned in the sink. Something was terribly wrong. He couldn’t stop thinking about Arthur in that blasted black t-shirt, his muscles emphasized, cotton tight around his chest. Wait, what? Hold on…. What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this took a long time to write! I know a lot happens in this chapter but it is all gonna come together and connect *evil laughter*. I say this a lot, but I appreciate you guys. This fic is so close to my heart and it means a lot that you guys actually want to read it! Enjoy, and as always your thoughts are greatly appreciated!

He hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep until Merlin’s roll off the mattress woke him up. 

“Ah,” Merlin groaned. “Sorry.” He perked a messy bed head up from the floor, eyes squinting at Arthur’s uncurling body. 

“‘S fine,” Arthur mumbled, stretching out his body. Was it fine? The sleeping had seemed to do him some good. He felt all warm and gooey inside, sleepy and soft, with the light flooding in, comfortable and content. It had actually been one of the best nights of sleep he had had in a long time.

Merlin gave a yawn and scratched the back of his head. He was slowly sitting up from the floor, apparently not as eager to leave the warmth of Arthur’s room just yet. “Hey, thanks for letting me sleep on your bed.” 

“Hmm,” Arthur responded, keeping his eyes closed.

Merlin shuffled some and finally plopped back down beside Arthur. “Seriously though,” he sighed listlessly. “I’d probably have bruises if I stayed any longer with Gwaine.” 

A soft smile formed on Arthur’s lips. He lazily threw off the sheets and flipped off the mattress. He was heading for the bathroom before he reached the firmly closed door. Suddenly he was wide awake and all the warmth and gooyness of the morning faded away, he pounded quiet aggressively on the wood. “Gwaine! I swear to God, you can’t hog the bathroom!” 

The door opened slightly to reveal Gaius, half naked, wrapped in a towel and a peach shower cap. Steam spilled out and Arthur could now clearly hear the water running. “I hope you don’t mind,” Gaius started. Arthur was shaking his head, cheeks reddening. “I won’t be too long.” 

Arthur made a sound to respond but Gaius had already closed the bathroom door. 

Breakfast. 

As always, it was between the three of them. One underpaid barista, a loafer, and a contracted construction worker sat at a round table. A generic box of cereal was positioned in the center. 

“So,” Gwaine adjusted, shifting his bite over to one side of his mouth. Milk droplets were on the side of his face. “You don’t leave a note or anything?” He rose his eyebrow to Merlin. 

“What?” 

“I woke up and you weren’t in bed, what was I supposed to think? Am I not good enough for you?”

Merlin smiled sleepily, shaking his head as his eyes rolled. “No Gwaine, you kick in your sleep.” 

Hehehe.

“Can you pass the milk,” Arthur asked. Gwaine was watching their interaction carefully, eyes squinting cautiously as he sipped his coffee. 

“Uh,” Merlin grabbed the half gallon jug, exchanging the-- THERE IT WAS. Gwaine made a mental note: their hands touched. It was quick, but almost deliberate. Or at least, subconsciously deliberate, which made sense to Gwaine. Their eyes momentarily flashed upwards.

Then the moment was gone and the milk container was now empty. Feelings seemed to swarm the two of them for the duration of the meal, each murmur and side conversation noted by Gwaine. Breakfast came and went, Gaius still occupying their small bathroom. By the time Arthur was putting his dishes in the sink, his phone on the counter was sliding around. He leaped, a little too eager to press the answer button. 

“Yes, sure can. See you in thirty.” He set his phone down and victoriously clapped his hands together. “Merlin, I’m going to be late for class. I’ve got work.” When Merlin only nodded in response, Arthur quickly added, a hop in his step, “don’t get too comfortable with Morgana, I’m gonna be there.”

“Okay.”

Don’t get too comfortable with Morgana? Gwaine thought for a moment, what did that mean? Definately more information to take back to the club. 

***

Merlin was back at the Brew again, filling out orders as Elena took them. He turned around for a split second as she was backing up and she spilled the dark roast down the front of his apron...again. It didn’t matter, he had a change of clothes in his bag for the evening.

They were going back to their class again, nothing was going to bring him down. Even though he and Arthur had only been dancing for a short amount of time, it was a hobby that really made him feel fulfilled. Eyes locked, bodies close, stepping to bouncy music without a care in the world. It was absolute magic. The wonders a creative outlet could do for mental health was insane.

“Merlin?” Elena snapped him back to reality, “Can you show me how to do the extra foam thing again?” She flipped a blonde piece of hair out of her face.

“Sure.” He had already shown her four times, but he could easily do it again. Elena was a sweet girl, she was just awkward and clumsy. It was like she couldn’t get her head in the game and there was no amount of training he could give her to prevent that.

***

“Gaius,” Gwaine knocked on the bathroom door, “I really need to get ready for work.”

The sound of the running water went silent, a pause. The door swung open and Gaius fumbled out of the doorway, “Go ahead Gwaine.” He smelled clean, and oddly familiar.

Gwaine took approximately three steps into the bathroom before closing the door behind him with a little more force than intended. A wet towel was tossed across the back of the toilet and the peach shower cap rested in the sink to dry. He opened the medicine cabinet before realizing what he smelled on Gaius, the lid of his cologne was placed next to the open bottle. He sighed, of course. It wasn’t that they necessarily wanted Gaius to move out, they just wanted his visit to pass by a little quicker than it already was.

***

Arthur was trying to throw himself into the complex building plans, remeasuring the blueprint despite the scale in the bottom corner. He adjusted for the fourth or fifth time sitting at that desk, he couldn’t focus. 

He couldn’t get the class off his mind, he had been so eager to return to work but at the same time was mildly disappointed he wouldn’t get to be at the studio from start to finish. It also didn’t help that he knew Morgana was going to be Merlin’s partner until he got there. What was with that? He didn’t dwell on the thought. 

***

Meanwhile, while Merlin was scrubbing the coffee from his last remaining clean apron, his mind resurfaced to that night he snapped at Gaius. How he scorched his skin in the shower; his thoughts wondering. Then that weird, untouched image of sweaty Arthur, in that damn black t-shirt. Where was this coming from?

“I’m really sorry,” Elena quipped from across the room. 

Merlin fumbled with the scrubber, nearly dropping it and then banging his forehead into the hanging air conditioner. “Ow,” he grumbled, “It’s okay El,” he rubbed his head. 

“Did ‘ya bump your head?” Elena was starting towards him, tucking her straw yellow hair behind her ear. 

“I’m fine.” His apron was abandoned in the sink. Something was terribly wrong. He couldn’t stop thinking about Arthur in that blasted black t-shirt, his muscles emphasized, cotton tight around his chest. Wait, what? Hold on…. What?

What does this have to do with anything?

“Elena, I’m okay I swear.”

***

Back at BEEF, Gwaine was going over his list with Graham. Sloppily wrote on the napkin was: ‘Bickering like married couple. Merlin goes to Arthur’s bed :) Milk? Hands touching! Hands fucking touching! Don’t get to comfortable with Morgana?’

“This is thorough,” Graham nodded, smirking slightly as he held up Gwaine’s coffee stained napkin. Gwaine scoffed at the remark. “No really, I’m serious now. These are classic, subtle signs of repressed feelings. It was last week’s lesson.” 

Just as McCloud was scuffling into the joint, Gwaine was hopping off the bar stool. “I’m not paying that ass for sitting Gwaine. I want you in the scrubs in three minutes!” 

***

Merlin’s mind kept drifting and soon he was thinking about sharing a bed, not the fact that the person he was sharing bed with was Arthur, but the fact he was sharing a bed with someone. He missed that feeling, the warmth and weight of someone to sleep next to…. Wait! Wait! What the actual hell is going on? He looked down.

“Oh,” Elena giggled slightly. “I’m sorry Merlin.” She was glancing to the space between his legs.

A rush of embarrassment flooded over his entire being when he realized his mind wasn’t the only thing losing control. He took a deep breath and glanced at the ceiling, “I don’t feel that good, I’m going home.” He briskly walked passed her, leaving the apron in the sink. “Can you let Percy know?” The few customers that were taking the morning slow glanced up as he stormed out. 

He didn’t go home. He simply walked the street, the city was loud and tourists flooded every possible inch of concrete. The fresh air cleared his head a little, but he still felt like his pressure gauge was reading dangerous levels. He kept mentally reviewing what was possibly the most embarrassing moment of his life. 

After a few hours passed, he decided just to walk the distance to the dance studio. He was the first to arrive and made himself comfortable on the bench outside the door until Morgana showed up. 

“Are you planning on wearing that for today’s lesson?” Morgana asked, standing beside the door with her keys in her hand. 

Merlin had been waiting with his eyes closed. He peeled them open to see a raised, sassy eyebrow and expectant eyes. “Huh?” 

“Your clothes Merlin,” she blatantly snapped, unlocking the glass door and pushing it open. 

He scrambled up, completely having forgotten his bag and bike at the Brew. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! Merlin grabbed his phone, his thumb hovering over the ‘ARTHUR’ contact. He groaned.

“Yeah,” Gwaine answered, he had just gotten his break and was taking bills out of his waist band. The dressing room was littered with various outfits and dimly lit by the vanity he was standing at. 

“Gwaine!” Merlin sighed, his hand on his forehead as he paced. Two or three other dancers had arrived and given him looks of pity. “I need a favor.”

Gwaine was examining his teeth in the mirror. “Uh huh, keep going.” 

“I left my gym bag at work. I completely spaced it, and I left my bike, and I’m he--”

“Yep, I’ll be there in twenty,” Gwaine cuts him off. Merlin thanked him two or three times before they finally got off the phone. Gwaine quickly tossed on a loose shirt and tugged on jeans over his speedo. 

***

“I owe you one.” Merlin scrambled to a stand inside the studio, the class had already started and he had waited patiently.

“Oh no problem,” the pair stood in the back of the class as the music blared. “By the way,” Gwaine continued, “Elana says ‘it's okay’? Whatever that means.” His eyes scanned the wooden floors and mirrored walls.

Merlin groaned again, cheeks turning a bright crimson color. 

“Who’s that?” Gwaine’s eyes had suddenly focused on the woman at the front of the class, she was dressed in a dark green tank and yoga pants.

Merlin stopped what he was doing, “Who?” He followed his friend’s glance, “Oh.” He smiled at Gwaine. He couldn’t help but giggle at his star-struck expression, “That’s Morgana. She’s the instructor.”

“She’s beautiful.” 

“And a little mean,” Merlin added smiling, “but yes, beautiful nonetheless.”

Gwaine pulled his expression back to his friend. He cleared his throat, “Well I need to get back, but um...I’ll see you later.”

“Yup, see ya,” His eyes followed Gwaine out the door. He giggled, looks like someone has a small crush.

***

Arthur was more than ready to leave the construction site behind at the end of his shift, he basically flew into the bathroom to change his clothes. This class had done wonders to his mental state, he couldn’t remember the last time he actually got excited about something.

He quickly pulled off his flannel and pulled on the fitted black tee, Arthur studied himself in the mirror. He reached up and fingered his bangs, trying his best to get them to lay down. He paused for a second remembering he didn’t care about what his hair looked like. Shrugging off the thought, he grabbed his stuff and walked out the door.

***

Merlin lifted Morgana off the floor as the music blared through the studio, she laughed as he set her back down. “Wow Merlin,” She studied him for a moment, “You’re really catching on.”

He smiled, about to let a reply slip off his lips when he glanced behind her, “Arthur’s here.”

Morgana’s face melted from happiness into criticism as she turned around, “I see you decided to join us after all.”

Arthur glared as he set his bag against the wall, “I was at work.” He turned to face Merlin, “Sorry, I would have been here sooner but I got caught up.”

“It’s fine,” Merlin smiled.

Morgana walked off without another word. Arthur smirked once she was gone, “What’s her problem?”

“She’s stressed,” Merlin sighed, “I’ll explain everything.”

The music continued to play over the speakers and the pair fell into their usual rock-step routine as they continued to chat.

“So like I said before you even started this class, we all have to come up with our own performance. We have to pick a song then Morgana’s gonna help us develop a routine. Of course this all ends with the show at the University itself.”

Arthur thought for a moment, “That’s what she went over today? Okay.”

“It’s fine if you changed your mind about the whole performance thing,” Merlin shrugged, “Like I said before, we won’t do it if you don’t want to.”

“No,” Arthur shook his head, “It’s fine. I mean, it’s what we’re here for anyway right?”

“I guess so,” Merlin tried his best to not let a goofy grin spread across his face, “I was thinking we could pick footl-”

“No,” Arthur cut him off, “I’ll do it, but NOT to footloose.”

“So what, you wanna pick the song?”

“Only sounds fair.”

“Okay, so if not footloose then what?”

Arthur thought for a moment, “I…. don’t know. I’ll find something though.”

Merlin rolled his eyes but smiled lightly, it did sound fair after all. He knew Arthur would pick something decent, he had good taste in music.

An hour of dancing passed, they practiced the rock-step, then the two-step, and the three-step, then eventually ended on lifts. Morgana called for everyone to wrap up and the two let each other go. Merlin studied the rest of the studio, it was everything he loved about it. Sweaty bodies, exercise endorphins, and a sense of satisfaction.

Arthur grabbed the water out of his bag and drank heavily, once again his bangs clung to his face as he dripped with sweat. His eyes had been brightened by the exercise and he stretched as he put the bottle back in his bag.

Merlin started packing up his own stuff, “This was fun. I really appreciate this you know,”

Arthur smirked, “Appreciate what?”

“The fact that you’re going all out with this class,” Merlin gestured around to the rest of the class, “I know you don’t want to do the individual routine thing but you’re doing it anyway.”

“Don’t be such a girl,” Arthur scowled, “I’m doing it because I like the exercise.”

“Right.” 

The pair started to shuffle out the doors along with everyone else, the cool night air was welcome on their still warm faces. Their feet clapped down the sidewalk as they made their way to the bus stop. Merlin wheeled his bike along with them, and finally they sat on the wooden bench. After a minute of silence, Merlin started to shift uncomfortably.

“What?” Arthur glanced over in mild concern.

“You just,” Merlin paused, “I don’t know. You ever get that eerie feeling that you’re being watched?”

“That’s a random thought,” Arthur pulled his lips into a thin line, “I mean, I guess.” He shrugged as if to blow off Merlin’s question.

“I know it’s weird,” Merlin shifted again, “but I swear I have the strongest feeling, like a sense… I guess.”

“What are you on about?” Arthur looked around, “Don’t go simple on me.”

“It’s probably nothing.. Ignore me.” Merlin stopped fidgeting. He had always had a sixth sense about certain things, he could get vibes off of new people and of course there was his ability to figure out exactly how much things cost. This was different though, he felt as if they were in some sort of trouble, like they were being stalked by something dangerous. He knew it sounded crazy but he couldn’t help it.

The bus pulled up on time and the two made their way on without further discussion, in fact the subject had been dropped completely. Once the bus pulled off, the sidewalk was silent. A minute passed before the bushes rustled, a camera lens peeking out from behind the leaves snapped another picture.

***

“Again?” Merlin smiled when they entered their flat.

“I’ve told you before that she won’t leave me alone,” Gaius scowled at the little ball of fluff splayed across his lap. His eyes were watering and he was turning a splotchy red color.

Merlin laughed, the kitten was growing on him. This was good, the less conflict in the flat the better.

***

Gwaine pulled on his jeans and jumper after his shift was over, usually he just wore his robe to and from work but it had been kind of a damp day and he figured it was best to wear real clothes. He started to make his way out the door when Graham stopped him.

“Hey Gwaine,” Graham had regular clothes on as well, “I need to talk to you about something.”

Twenty minutes later and Gwaine started down the sidewalk back to his building, a slight pep in his step. He was too busy thinking about the news Graham had just shared with him to notice a dark figure follow him back to the flat.

***

Merlin crunched on dry cereal, making a mental note to steal more milk from work. Arthur scrolled mindlessly through his emails, and Gaius continued to sit with Aithusa and watch golf.

Gwaine walked in a threw his bag down on the hidabed, that damn carefree grin splayed across his face, “I have news.”

The three stopped what they were doing and glanced up, “What is it Gwaine?” Merlin was eager to hear what he had to say. Whatever it was, it was obviously good.

“So my friend Graham at work,” He started, “got a job offer from this high end fancy pants club in town,” He grinned, “Apparently they are also looking for more performers and he put in a good word for me. Needless to say I have an audition tomorrow and if I get this job….” He could barely contain himself, “I’ll make almost triple what I make now.”

“Wow Gwaine,” Merlin grinned, “this is great!” 

He nodded his head, “I know. Like I said, it’s a very ‘exclusive’ club and if I can happen to get the job then stuff is going to change.” 

“What’s going to change?” Arthur was intrigued with what he had to say, but at the same time ‘triple his pay’ didn’t mean much, he didn’t even know how much he was making now.

“Well for one we could probably move,” Gwaine smiled, “but don’t get your hopes too high, I haven’t signed anything yet.”

“Move?” Gaius was suddenly intrigued as well, “Move where?”

“Deeper into London.” 

“That’s really really expensive,” Arthur started, “Will you be making THAT much money?”

“You’ll see,” Gwaine made his way down the hall to shower, “I think it’s gonna pay more than you realise.”

The other three in the flat just sat back in silence, taking in the news that had just been shared with them.

“I’m happy for him,” Merlin smiled, “He deserves it.”

“He’s got some kinda dumb luck,” Arthur scowled, “He’s only had this job for less than a month and already he has a chance to what? Get rich? How is it everything just seems to work out for him?”

“Jealous?” Merlin teased, “Look Arthur, if you hate your job so much you just quit and go work somewhere else.”

“This doesn’t have anything to do with my job,” Arthur rolled his eyes.

“I think it does,” Merlin half smiled, “There is such a thing as loving your job, look at Gwaine. Yeah, dumb luck probably plays some part in it but you could too.”

“I’m not quitting my job Merlin,” Arthur scoffed.

“Why not?”

“Where the hell would I work?” 

Merlin shrugged, “I mean, we’re always hiring at the Brew.”

Arthur took a moment as he stared at his flatmate, “So quit my job to go work in a coffee shop?”

Merlin scowled, “Look, I know it isn’t glamorous but it’s a change.”

The pair was too busy bickering to notice the figure on the firescape, a small camera was snapping more pictures.

***

The night wound down and everyone was more than ready for bed, all three flatmates showered and now the flat was silent. Gaius had migrated back to Merlin’s room and Gwaine had made himself comfortable on the hideabed. Merlin and Arthur made their way back to Arthur’s bedroom and started to settle in, sharing a bed for the second night in a row wasn’t as odd as they had expected. 

Merlin flipped off the lights and crawled under the thin bedding, Arthur reached over and turned his fan on low as he always did. They laid facing away from each other, Merlin was the first to speak, “I understand if you don’t want to work at the Brew, but you really should consider changing careers.”

Arthur sighed, “It’s not that I’m not considering it I just…” He shifted under the covers, “I don’t know, it’s a big move to just quit my job.”

“I get that,” Merlin turned over, “Just consider it. That’s all I’m saying.”

“Goodnight Merlin.” Arthur put an end the discussion for the night, he just wanted to sleep.

Merlin rolled his eyes, “Goodnight Arthur.”

***

Gwaine slept peacefully as his tiny white kitten snoozed on his rising and falling chest, down the hall Gaius snored loudly from behind the bedroom door. Across from him Merlin and Arthur were completely passed out, somehow ending up facing each other on the single mattress. 

The clock ticked and the fan continued to create a soothing white noise. Everything was still and peaceful. Quietly, the lock on the door was turned from the outside, it opened slowly as the figure made it’s way inside.

Merlin stirred and flipped over, he opened his eyes and blinked out the blurriness. A silhouette stood in the doorway, he had to take a moment to process what he was seeing. It was tall and had glowing green eyes, the first thought that popped into his mind was night terrors. His heart started pounding and he reached back to jab at Arthur, it was then that he realized it wasn’t sleep paralysis, there really was something in the doorway. 

“Arthur,” He jabbed at him harder and Arthur flipped over, “What? What?” He looked over and jumped slightly at the figure. Without another word he scrambled and reached under his side of the mattress, he produced a small handgun.

Suddenly the figure spoke and flipped on the lights, “Oh Arthur will you calm down.”

Arthur dropped his hands, “You’ve got to be kidding me!”

“What?” Uther took the nightvision goggles off his face, “A father can’t check in on his only son?”

“So you break in and I damn near shoot you!” Arthur quickly shoved the weapon back under the mattress. Merlin simply stared in silence as all of this unfolded.

“What’s going on?” Gwaine ran down the hall and was stopped in his tracks by Uther and Arthur yelling back and forth.

“You can’t..” Arthur couldn’t find the words, “What the bloody hell are you doing here?”

“Like I said,” Uther pulled off the black gloves and jacket, “I just wanted to check in on my only son.”

Merlin continued to sit in shock, not only at the fact that Uther just broke into their flat but also at the fact that Arthur owned a very illegal weapon that he had failed to mention before. What was happening? This had to be some kind of hyper-vivid dream.

“I knew you boys were always close but I had no idea,” Uther scowled at the pair sitting up in Arthur’s bed.

“It’s not like that!” Arthur jumped up, “Have you been spying on us?” He was furious, “With your damn job equipment?”

“Observing you,” Uther snapped. Gwaine took this moment to turn on the lights in the kitchen and get Gaius up. “Come,” Uther motioned to the living room, “let’s talk.”


	8. Uther

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Uh,” Merlin shook his head, baffled. “W-what are you--Arthur, you don’t have to run away!”
> 
> Arthur snickered, shaking his head with a tired smirk. “Merlin you idiot, I’m not running away.” He threw his jacket on and pulled the straps over his shoulders. “I’m going to the gym with Lance. Still want to go?” 
> 
> As Merlin’s lips parted to object, Uther and Gaius both bellowed in laughter in the kitchen. “Yes. Yes, right away, yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So the story continues. This chapter is a little shorter than the others but it was so much fun to write! Please enjoy, and (I say this every time I know :)) feedback is greatly appreciated! We are so grateful for you guys and we honestly LOVE writing this story. Until next time!

Dragging his socked feet down their dark hallway, Arthur tried to quiet his grumbles. His father walked ahead of him, determined as always. Arthur glared sleepily at the back of Uther’s head the duration of their narrow hallway, getting especially pissy when he had to skirt past the deflated raft. 

Why has no one thrown this out? Arthur was vaguely certain he saw the silhouette of a duct tape roll shoved between the wall and the pile of orange rubber. 

Merlin was right on Arthur’s heels, having perked right up at the entire scene. And no, seeing Arthur pointing his gun at the terrifying, glowing eyes had not given Merlin any bubbles in his stomach. Or the way Arthur’s shoulder slightly turned towards Merlin… no that light, fluttery feeling had come from fear. Right?

The blaring light of the kitchen had magnified the purple circles and the bed heads of the three original inhabitants of their ever shrinking flat. Gwaine seemed particularly grumpy, with his hair in disarray and his face pinched. He leaned, arms crossed, behind the back of the couch. 

Gaius had shuffled forward, face glowing pink from a restful sleep. He wiped a hand against his white nightgown before he approached Uther. 

The old hands came together to shake as Merlin and Arthur leaned against the counter. Though the handshake had escalated into a full blown high five, fist pump, knuckle rubbing routine. A frown pulled on Arthur’s face as the routine included uncalled for finger guns and concluded with a hip bump. 

“Good to see you sir,” Gaius smiled, exposing a toothless mouth and pink gums. Merlin made a slight disgusted face and glanced down when Arthur’s shoulder grazed his own. 

Uther laughed heartily, which had caused Arthur’s lips to draw inward like they did when he was thinking...or pissed. “Don’t ‘sir’ me old friend,” he squeezed the man’s pudgy shoulder. 

“Dad,” Arthur said with grit and a bite. “What are you doing here?” 

Uther turned to face his son, a small frown on his face as he gestured with open arms and the accusatory, “I have a right to see my son, when I please. Seeing as you never call.” 

Arthur was grinding his teeth and Merlin had noticed the way his jaw subtly moved with the action. “Eh,” he gruffly cleared his throat, feeling shifty under the sudden scrutiny of Uther. “Maybe we can all catch up when the sun comes up?” 

Gwaine had snapped his fingers and pointed at Merlin as if to agree. He had Aithusa walking along his broad shoulders, needing his shirt. 

Uther waved his hand off. “The sun will be up shortly. Regardless Merlin, I’m sure you know how to work a coffee machine.” 

Merlin gave a throaty groan at the comment, unleashing his trademark glare. Arthur nudged Merlin with his elbow while simultaneously stepping from the counter. “I won’t have you come into my house uninvited and insult my friends.” 

Uther glared daggers into his son before Gaius piped up nonchalantly, “Nonsense, I invited him!” Arthur rolled his eyes aggressively and Merlin wordlessly gaped. The silence was short lived, however, as Gaius added, “And we’re out of milk.” 

“Oh great!” Arthur snapped, throwing his hands up. “We’re out of milk.” He turned and began stomping down the hallway. 

“Son!” Uther called back, voice loud enough to make Aithusa pause on Gwaine’s shoulder. “Where are you going?” 

“To the store apparently!” 

Merlin and Gwaine had not hesitated to quickly scamper off in search of pants. Gwaine was rocking the plaid boxers, but he usually had a nearly stale pair of jeans beneath the hide-a-bed. Merlin’s search of a substitute for his sweatpants had failed when he opened his door to his commandeered room. 

Every piece of furniture had been rearranged and reorganized. A lump jumped into Merlin’s throat, tempting a building scream of frustration. He murmured to himself, heading towards Arthur’s room. 

Arthur was meanwhile pacing his bedroom, kicking a lone shoe every turn or so. His head felt hot with anger. How could his father just show up unannounced? Coming into his bedroom with all the wild accusations about…

Arthur’s eyes fell on his mattress. It hadn’t taken long for his pillow to have formed in the shape of Merlin’s head. Or that the blankets were punched up along one ridge because Merlin always kicked them off. (Merlin would argue that Arthur had stolen the blankets every time, but that was another topic.) 

A subtle knock against the door had pulled Arthur from his derailing thoughts. Knocking? Obviously wasn’t Uther. “Come in,” Arthur grumbled, tugging on the jeans on his floor. 

Merlin poked his head through, eyes trailing Arthur’s legs as he wiggled inside the denim. A small voice booed in the back of Merlin’s mind, booed that the black boxer briefs that hugged Arthur’s groin would have to go away. 

What? 

Merlin shook his sleep deprived thoughts out of his head. “Gwaine and I would like to escape with you.” 

“I’m not getting milk,” Arthur scoffed. He snatched his backpack off the desk and began filling it with clothes. 

“Uh,” Merlin shook his head, baffled. “W-what are you--Arthur, you don’t have to run away!”

Arthur snickered, shaking his head with a tired smirk. “Merlin you idiot, I’m not running away.” He threw his jacket on and pulled the straps over his shoulders. “I’m going to the gym with Lance. Still want to go?” 

As Merlin’s lips parted to object, Uther and Gaius both bellowed in laughter in the kitchen. “Yes. Yes, right away, yes.” 

Gwaine had made his discontent for an early morning workout very clear. In fact, he complained the entire cab ride to the gym, the pavement leading to the gym, and strut to the locker room. 

Lance was already tying his sneakers, sitting at a bench and leaning over his bared knees. “Guys!” He beamed, radiating a rare morning energy. His face pulled into a surprised frown. “And Gwaine? At a gym? Did you drug him or something?” 

“Ha. Ha,” Gwaine grumbled, shaking his head. “I was told they sell smoothies here.” 

Lance rolled his eyes playfully, nodding and gesturing towards a veering off hallway. “Down there and to your left. Try the mango protein one, delicious.” 

“Yeah no,” Gwaine shook his head. “I get my protein from meat. Grilled or seared meat, sauteed or broiled--”

“We get it,” Arthur cuts him off, still tense over the new inhabitant. 

“Fine, fine,” Gwaine smirked, hands feeling his pockets. “Shit! I forgot my wallet,” he looked eerily hopeful between his companions. 

“Are you serious?” Arthur growled. His head still felt hot and his muscles were eager to move. 

“I’ll share!” Gwaine had started to pout but Merlin quickly handed him a couple quids and he scrambled off. 

Since Merlin had never stepped foot in that gym or any other gym for that matter, Arthur and Lance led the way. The hallways were brightly lit and mostly empty, if not for the occasional head wave of another person avoiding the rising sun. Lance gestured towards an entrance with his arm, waiting for Arthur and Merlin to pass. 

Merlin felt his stomach flip. The room looked similar to a modern day torture chamber, equipped with stretchy rubber bands, weights, ellipticals, a machine that literally made you walk stairs forever, and a few sketchy esc benches. At least, that was Merlin’s perspective. He hadn’t liked the mirrored walls either and wondered where Gwaine was right now. 

“Quick jog Arthur?” Lance suggested, much to Merlin’s disappointment. 

He didn’t know why he didn’t just excuse himself. Merlin had no interest in exercising outside of his already strenuous dance class. Yet he found himself, without the threat of death, striding up to a treadmill with a heavy heart. Lance was between the two, though Merlin’s eyes still drifted towards the reflection of Arthur’s face.

As Arthur and Lance pressed buttons and the machines groaned to life, Merlin did the same. He started jogging, lightly hoping with each step, trying to convince himself that his eyes weren’t wandering to the same place. No. No. No, he had no interest in watching Arthur’s cheeks turn slightly pink as the blood rushed through his body. None at all. 

After a few minutes had passed, Arthur increased his speed. His expression was relaxed, staring forward as sweat began to bead off of his forehead. He was keeping his mind clear. Keep his legs running, his arms pumping, his breath steady. 

This. He could do this. Arthur could control this. 

After a little less than fifteen minutes, Merlin was drenched in sweat. He had sprinted the last two minutes, only because Lance and Arthur increasing their speed had given Merlin a hint of shame. He wanted to prove that he could keep up. 

“Okay, what’s going on?” Lance had slowed his run to a speed walk. “You two are usually old-married-couple level bickering by now.”

Panting slightly, Arthur relented and decreased his pace. “Both Gaius and my father are now at our flat.” 

“Shit,” Lance whistled, stopping his machine and putting his hands on his hips. “Uther is in town?” 

“Unfortunately,” Arthur grumbled. The storage that running had cleared in Arthur’s mind was flooding back. “And I know he’s going to talk about my work, my life, my friends.” 

Merlin stopped the machine, sweat dripping off his nose. Slightly wheezing he coughed, “You should have seen how we found him.” Lance glanced at the hunched over man, edging him to continue. “Night vision goggles and,” Merlin wiped sweat from his eyelids. “And Arthur pulled his gun on him.” 

Lance whistled again, a smirk plastered on his face as he shook his head. “Damn. Uther did always know how to make an entrance. Remember when he bugged your car?” 

“Hard to forget,” Arthur smiled slightly, turning off the machine. “He scared my date half to death when he showed up. And after he hijacked my night, he exiled me to my room… like I was a little kid again or something.” 

Arthur had a look on his face, a pinched sort of expression as he spoke. When he finished, he shook his head. 

“I gotta punch something,” he announced, heading towards the gently swaying bag in the corner of the room. 

Lance clapped Merlin on the back and cheekily suggested Merlin spot for him. Another chunk of time passed before someone said anything again. Though that was okay. The three of them were comfortable enough with each other that silence wasn’t an issue. 

As Arthur tried to punch his problems away and Lance was showing Merlin how to properly lift, the other side of the gym proved more entertaining for Gwaine. 

Sipping on some sugary, fruity concoction, Gwaine wandered the halls until his interests were caught. And boy, did they get snagged. 

Peeking through the smudged door window, Gwaine could just barely see it. The way her hair swished back and forth, that had caught his attention first. Gwaine had a slight thing for hair. So as he admired the night black, thick hair bouncing left to right, he noticed the reflection. 

That same goddess from Merlin and Arthur’s class. She was sweating, pedaling aggressively, hips shifting with each rotation. Gwaine felt a stirring in his stomach, which could have been the over sugared drink, but Gwaine was certain that it was his mojo telling him something. 

When Morgana glanced upward at the mirrored wall, she caught the fleeting glimpse of a dark pair of eyes. 

Conversation back in the torture chamber had taken a turn for the worst. “So if you two are sleeping in the same bed, I can have my raft back?” 

Arthur shared a hesitant glance with Merlin. 

“That’d actually be perfect timing actually,” Lance was saying, “because I’ve got another trip in the works and it’d be good to have.” 

As Arthur began to turn his head, Merlin nodded and exclaimed, “Of course!” Arthur rolled his eyes in response. “We’ll get it back soon, thanks for letting us use it, wouldn’t want your 107 pounds to go to waste.”

Arthur face palmed. Luckily Lancelot had not seemed to notice, or Gwaine’s entrance through the chamber had distracted him. “I think Aithusa is missing us.” 

“Oh,” Arthur began, tossing his water bottle at Merlin, “and we got a cat.”

***

After parting with Lance, Arthur had decided he’d face his father head on. Gwaine had abandoned them halfway through their voyage back to the flat, spewing a quick excuse about wanting to check his fittings at work and practice for his impending audition. 

That left Merlin and Arthur, who walked side by side down the sidewalk. It was still early morning and a blanket of frost had kissed every surface of the world. Merlin had pulled the hood to his blue sweater over his slightly unruly hair (it was only after they left the flat that they realized the disarray of everything). 

“I’m sure Uther means well,” Merlin said after several minutes. Arthur only scuffed. “His tactics are completely uncalled for, but I’m pretty sure they come from love.” 

Arthur hadn’t acknowledged the comment with a response, but leaned slightly into Merlin, bumping his arm against his. An unspoken thank you that sent shivers down Merlin’s spine. “Let’s talk about something else,” Arthur breathed, hands shoved in his pockets. 

“Sure,” Merlin mumbled. The fresh air was refreshing, even if a heaviness had fallen on them both as they inched further and further towards their building. The city of London never truly goes to sleep, but there was a period of relative calmness. The two had found that, hearing only the occasional honk of a cab or the squawk of a bird. 

Arthur pushed out his lips and glanced across at his companion. So. Many. Damn. Eyelashes. 

Arthur shook his head and pushed his hands further in his pockets for emphasis. Neither of them ended up finding another topic to discuss, climbing up the stairs to their flat and sighing at the door. 

Fortunately, when they entered, Gaius was busy watching golf. Which...was a 24 hour sort of channel? Uther was in the kitchen, expression solemn, ear pressed into a phone. 

“When Mycroft wants something,” Uther growled over the cell, “I find it best to give it to him. Now don’t make this a problem for me. Are we clear?” There was a pause before Uther curtly said, “I expect results,” and hung up. 

Arthur stepped into the line of fire, striding right into the kitchen as if gearing up for war. “Trouble at work father?” 

Uther pocketed his phone and replied, “nothing to worry about son. I’m glad you’ve come back. Now we can have a real discussion about your living situation.” 

Arthur’s entire head rolled with his eyes and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from saying anything too hot headed. “Please,” he sarcastically snapped, “do tell.” 

Merlin found a spot beside Gaius on the couch, but kept his ears on the conversation in case he needed to step in. Gaius had his head back, mouth hitched as he snored. 

“Is it my home? Friends? Job maybe?” 

Uther nodded, “we can start with your job choice, yes.” Arthur’s father crossed his arms over his chest. “When will you realize that you’re wasting your talents? I offered you positions along side my firm on countless occasions and yet you purposely defy me.” 

Merlin shook his head from the couch, rolling his eyes but deciding it best to let Arthur develop his sassy remark. 

“And that construction job--it’s menial. A means to an end. The only flourishments it gives your resume is stubborn time commitment. Arthur,” Uther sighed, “Look at how much time you’ve already wasted.” 

“Uh huh,” Arthur nodded. “I’ll really take that into consideration. Thanks dad.” 

Uther groaned and rolled his eyes. “I had hoped you’d outgrow your sarcasm son.” 

“Oh shit,” Arthur mockingly touched his lips. “You mean this whole time, you dragging my decisions through the dirt...you weren’t being sarcastic? I just assumed the whole thing was a joke.” 

Uther made an annoyed face, his nonexistent patience running on fumes. 

Arthur waved at Uther as he scoffed, shaking his head. He started down the hall just was Uther stepped forward. 

“This is your last chance Arthur. I cannot hold the door open for you any longer.” 

“I’m not asking you to.” Arthur pushed passed the shrunken figure of his father to slink into his bedroom, stepping over Lance’s murdered raft. 

***

The day seemed to go on forever, hours slowly ticking by until finally the morning chill turned into an evening...chill. That was London for you. Arthur and Merlin had successfully gotten out of the flat without any grief from their biological or pseudo fathers. 

Something had pissed off Morgana that day, because she was particularly formidable and had left her inside voice at the door. She drilled her poor, stumbling dancers and even made one girl cry. 

She was especially pressing Merlin and Arthur, who had seemed to fallen into a bit of a frump. Merlin was stepping on Arthur’s feet and Arthur was forgetting the timing. 

For both men, it was their derailing thoughts and tensions. Because Arthur wore that damn black shirt. 

And Arthur was finding it hard to not notice Merlin’s cheek bones. Like seriously? Have they always been that sharp? 

“You two,” Morgana snapped, pointing at the slouched, sore figures. She stepped close enough to slap them, which given her mood, neither had ruled out. “Whatever is fogging up your mind, you need to get rid of it.” She put her hands on her hips, sweating authority. “And quickly, wise up and see me after class.” 

When she had left the pair, they had tried to get back into their regular, flowing swing. 

“Gah!” Merlin had, yet again, stepped on Arthur’s foot. “I’m sorry, this isn’t….”

Arthur shook his head to disagree, trying to find himself in the music again and lose himself in the real world. He wanted to sacrifice his thoughts to the dance floor, to the movements. Though doubts from his father disgruntled him and remembering his confusion towards his best friend were stressful. Everything was happening so fast, he just felt overwhelmed. 

When the drooping bodies had filed out, the two almost escaped Morgana’s scrutiny, though she reeled them in. 

“I hope you’re not trying to sneak away boys, we’ve got to chat.”

As they inched to the corner where Morgana coiled her speaker cords, Merlin mumbled through his teeth, “is it just me, or is she terrifying.” 

“Definitely terrifying.” 

Eventually, all their inching had led them to Morgana. She took a breath, tugging free the messy updo to release a cloud of silky, black hair. “Listen boys,” she said calmly now. “You need to get whatever shit is in your head, out. You two were doing great before today.” 

Merlin kicked his shoe on the floor and Arthur was looking at his hands. They couldn’t help it...the woman slightly scared them. 

“And when you do,” she pointed at them, her drill sergeant voice coming back. “You damn well better have chosen a song.”


	9. Topped with goddamn sprinkles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings continue to grow, Gwaine has his audition, and Uther most certainly does not tolerate homosexuality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm sorry I'm late posting this chapter, I was going through some stuff but its all okay now! This was probably my favorite chapter to write, and I wanted to replace 'sorcery' in this for 'homosexuality' since that's what I picked up from the show. Lots of fun and I hope you guys enjoy! here is the song Gwaine is dancing to BTW, "Everybody loves me" by One republic :)

The pair wandered back into their flat after a quiet bus ride home, they paused a few steps before their door. “We don’t have to go in,” Merlin half smiled, part of him knew that they did in fact need to go back to their flat but he hoped that he could say something to give Arthur comfort. Sure having Gaius in the flat was a pain in the ass to him but having Uther under the same roof seemed to tear Arthur apart. He always knew that he had problems with his father but it almost physically pained him to see him be so stressed out. You should look forward to going home at the end of the day, not trying to avoid it.

Arthur paused, looking at the door, “Okay,” he turned around to start down the stairs again.

“Really?” There was mild amusement in Merlin’s voice.

Arthur stopped and turned around, “Yeah, let's go see Gwaine.” 

***

In the club Gwaine grinded into the men and women that crowded the stage, he was really in his element. The room was crowded, it was to be expected at such an hour. After a brief scan of the room, they decided it be best they sit at the bar.

Graham was filling orders when he turned around, it only took him a second to recognize the pair. He took a moment to study the two, looking for anything he could bring up to Gwaine. There it was. They both sat at an angle, just barely facing each other. Graham couldn’t see past the bar top but he’d be willing to put money down that their knees were touching.

“What can I get you?” He leaned into their conversation.

The two thought for a moment, until Merlin spoke, “Shots. Vodka.” He smiled at his companion, daring him to protest.

Arthur looked surprised but didn’t object, tonight they were being spontaneous, and fuck it they were going to get pissed.

2 hours later…

“Hi guys,” Gwaine made his way over to the pair at the bar, “What are you doing?” 

Arthur slurred slightly as he spoke, “Why don’t you think?,” he was hilariously drunk, “our overbearing guardians don’t think we’re mature enough to adult apparently.” He sighed deeply, “I mean he acts like I’m the one with issues but he’s got so many goddamn hangups,” he took another sip from the drink he had been nursing and turned to Merlin, “Did you know he thinks you’re gay?” 

Gwaine quickly glanced to Graham who was heavily invested in the conversation, he noticed his friend’s look and glanced back as if to say, ‘I don’t know man, lets just watch this unfold.”

Merlin paused for a second then flushed heavily, “Um…” he looked up at his wasted friend, “Why-why would you think that? I mean HE think that?” His hands turned the empty whiskey glass over and over again.

Graham’s eyes went wide and he and Gwaine continued to have a telepathic conversation. He eyed the pair and kept leaning in as if to say, ‘That right there is CONFIRMATION we’re right.’

“Because I know my father. I see the way he treats you, he always used to preach ‘not in my house’ whenever the topic was brought up. I mean I don’t think you’re gay, just my father does and that’s why he hates you.” He pounded the rest of his drink. “But it’d be cool if you were, I mean I’d support you and stuff.”

Merlin kept blushing then laughed as if to brush off what had just been said, “Yeah um... your father is….. Something else isn’t he...” He stopped turning the glass in his hands and paused to stare at it.

Arthur shrugged “It is late though. We should go home, even though I’d much rather we do something else.”

Gwaine laughed, “like what?”

“Oh I don’t know….. change our names and go live on a farm.”

“A farm?” Merlin giggled and started to stand up from his seat, “That sounds nice actually.”

“Well drinks are now,” Graham scrambled to check watch, “half off if you want to stay.” This conversation had taken a wild turn he hadn’t been expecting and between the embarrassed laughing and flushed faces he knew he was close to uncovering something. He was NOT ready for them to leave yet, he was writing an entire bloody essay about them for Christ’s sake.

“Nah,” Arthur sloppily waved his arm at the bartender, “We gotta go.”

The three started to make their way to the door when Graham stopped Gwaine, “This is good, you need to keep an eye on them and as always-”

“Follow up with you, I know.” Gwaine nodded, he was just as eager to watch this unfold as Graham was.

***

The group stumbled into their flat and for once Gwaine was the sober one. Merlin’s bedroom door was shut and the lights were off, obviously Gaius had gone to bed and after a quick glance around they realized Uther must be staying in a hotel. Thank God.

Gwaine was quick to get the drunk pair alone so he quickly made an excuse about how tired he was. The boys listened and shuffled down the hall into Arthur’s room, Gwaine laid on the hide-a-bed and watched quietly as the door closed. He couldn’t help it, he shipped it hard. 

Once the door was closed Arthur didn’t bother turning on the light as he pulled his jeans off and turned on his fan, the city lights from the window were plenty. They casted shadows and streaks of orange and fluorescent white onto his walls and furniture, the lights bathed them both in a sort of dreamy aesthetic. 

He fell over onto his mattress and Merlin quickly followed, he pulled off his jumper and crawled under the light throw blankets. The ticking of the kitchen clock could be heard through the walls if the flat fell silent enough, and it had.

Arthur was the first to speak, “Don’t take offense to my father,” he turned over to face Merlin, “He hates everybody.” A lot of the drunkenness was starting to fade from his voice.

Merlin shifted so he could be face-to-face with the hammered blond, “I don’t,” he smiled, “The only time I get offended by your father is when he does things that put you down.”

Arthur thought for a moment, “Yeah. He should be gone soon enough though, once he’s realized I’m not changing everything about my life for him.”

Merlin took this opportunity to ask a question that had long been burning in his mind, “Speaking of change, why didn’t you take that job with your father?” he was referring to the shifty firm position his father had offered him earlier that year, “I mean you don’t seem to love your job now and it would have had all the benefits.”

Arthur sighed deeply, “I don’t know,” He lazily glanced around the room, “I guess it was some combination of stupid rebellion and happiness.”

“What do you mean?” It wasn’t the answer Merlin had been expecting.

“I’m happy here believe it or not,” Arthur shrugged, “Between the cramped flat, bathroom littered with hair products, good friends, and always empty milk carton I’m happy. It’s my life, it’s the one I chose for myself and not one that had been handed to me on a silver platter.” It was true, Arthur had grown up in an upper class home with nobody else but his father. Everything he had ever wanted or could have ever wanted was simply handed to him. That all changed when he moved out at 18.

Merlin was wrapped up in everything Arthur had to say, his mind flashed back to the bar and his reaction when Arthur had brought up the how his father thought he was gay. He had had such an obvious reaction. He wasn’t gay though, he had dated a ton of girls before. I mean…. he had always been a little curious and there was that one time at college but who doesn’t experiment or question their sexuality? 

He glanced at the blue eyes and blond hair staring back at him, the same damn voice in his head from before started to go off, ‘You know you’re a little curious about Arthur. I mean if there ever was a man...the way that black T-shirt makes your stomach turn, you know, that black shirt, and the way he’s willing to do just about anything to make you happy. Don’t get me started on this morning when he pulled the gun out from under his mattress, ready and willing to kill anything that-’

“Are you okay?” Arthur interrupted his train of thought.

“Yeah.” He answered a little too quickly, “I mean yeah I understand where you’re coming from with your father and stuff…” Arthur took another deep breath and shifted to lay on his back, he thought for a moment but no words followed. Soon enough neither of them had uttered anything else and they passed out.

The very late night/early morning rolled around and Merlin’s eyes sprung open. Had it been a stress dream? A nightmare? He couldn’t remember now. It took him a moment to blink out the fog and take in his surroundings, he was in Arthur’s bed. A sense of calm came over him, he had struggled with waking anxiety in the past but he seemed okay now, being wrapped up in Arthur’s blankets and arms….. ARMS? 

Merlin quickly glanced down and the strong freckled arm that was lazily slung over his side. His first instinct was to move but he stopped. He just stopped. Stopped thinking, stopped over-analyzing, stopped worrying. He laid there under Arthur’s warmth and protection and settled into it. The gears of his mind started to turn again, as if he had just been rebooted. 

“Mother fucker.” He barely whispered to himself and anger started to boil as the horrible realization settled over him. He had true, mushy, stupid, chocolate covered, topped with goddamn sprinkles, feelings for his best friend. 

Shit.

The real morning came and Arthur was the first to wake up. He opened his eyes to find that he was spooning his best friend. He paused, part of him still comfortable and another part not wanting to wake Merlin up. What the hell had all happened the night before? He went over it in his mind before he had a pretty clear vision of the nights events. Interesting.

He went to move once again but stopped himself once again. Merlin’s light snoring and the warmth that radiated off of him was so inviting, so comforting. He laid his head down again and didn’t stir, he just enjoyed his sleepy morning. The smell of shampoo and body wash filled his nose as he settled in, Merlin smelled nice. It reminded him that he desperately needed a shower himself. Without thinking he lazily traced patterns on Merlin’s bare skin with his fingers, what was he doing?

A loud clang made both bedmates shoot up, neither one of them acknowledging the intimacy they had just shared. Arthur basically ran into the kitchen to find Gwaine scolding his kitten.

“Bad girl.” He pointed and she swatted at him, Arthur observed the scene and realized that Aithusa was on top of the fridge and one of their only pans had been pushed off of it.

“Oh hey guys,” Gwaine turned around, “How’d you sleep?” Suddenly the kitten shenanigans were nothing compared to learning what had happened after the bedroom door had closed the night before. 

***

“77A Chatterhouse St.” 

Gwaine stared at the text from Graham, suddenly he was anxious about this audition. The idea of working in such an upscale club was intimidating, was he really ready for this? The thought passed as soon as it came, he accepted that whatever happened happened.

Merlin continued to eat his milkless cereal at the table, he drove over the realization he had had over and over again. It was weird how things like that worked, developing crushes on people you never expected to. First it starts out as passing glances, then it turns into passing thoughts, thoughts like ‘my god he looks fucking sexy in tight clothes and covered in sweat,’ then you pause and shrug off the thought as general admiration. Then once those thoughts start happening on a regular basis you fight them in denial until you eventually come to the burning realization that you’re head over heels for your best friend.

He stopped what he was doing and glanced up at Arthur, he was getting himself an antacid and some painkillers. His blond hair was sticking out in every direction and his too-big lounge pants hung heavily on his hips, so much so that when he stretched to reach up into their cupboards the small of his back was exposed through where his shirt lifted up. Dammit. Dammit dammit dammit dammit. Merlin returned his focus to his cereal, this was going to be really fucking annoying.

Suddenly Uther let himself in through the door without knocking. Of course. “Hello Arthur,” he turned and glanced at Merlin, “Merlin.”

Arthur’s face pinched and his hand shot up to rub his temple, as if Uther’s presence suddenly made his hangover worse.

“So I’ll be flying back to Whales tomorrow,” he walked over to the chair Arthur had been using and took a seat, “and I was wondering if you’d be interested in coming with.”

The silence was crushing, Merlin knew Arthur would never do that but at the same time a small part of his brain panicked at the thought of not having Arthur around anymore. 

Before he could overthink it Arthur spoke, “What for?”

“Well I have an interview for you set up at-“

“No.” Arthur closed the cupboard, almost laughing at how unbelievable his father was.

Gwaine was watching the conversation happen and all he could do was whisper an amused “wow,” to himself. He had heard stories about Arthur’s dad but man he was the dictionary definition of an overbearing parent.

“You and I will talk about this when you get home today.” Uther’s voice was stern, “We are talking about your future here Arthur.”

Suddenly Gaius emerged from the bathroom and greeted his friend. The three flatmates looked at each other in silent agreement that they were officially living in a dreadful sitcom. It was the only explanation.

***

“And I can tell just what you want  
You don't want to be alone  
You don't want to be alone  
And I can't say it's what you know  
But you've known it the whole time  
Yeah, you've known it the whole time”

Gwaine listened to the music as he sprayed his hair with the can of product. He was fresh out of the shower and ready for his audition, he just needed a touch more hairspray and some body glitter. Arthur and Merlin had already left for the day.

“Then I said,” Uther was holding back laughter as he talked with his old friend, “That’s not a gun!”

Gaius and Uther bellowed with laughter as Gwaine stepped out of the bathroom, striding in dressed in nothing but tight jeans. “I need a favor,” Gwaine set the can of sticky glitter on the table, “can you get my back?”

The laughter immediately stopped and the two men glared at the mostly-naked figure. “You can’t be serious,” Uther didn’t move.

“It needs to look accidental and I can’t do it myself!” Gwaine put on his famous puppy-dog eyes.

“Oh fine boy,” Gaius grabbed the plastic container and proceeded to smear the sappy substance over Gwaine’s back in two, very rushed, strokes.

“Thanks Gaius you’re the best,” The two older men didn’t have a chance to reply before Gwaine pulled on his shirt and was out the door.

“There’s something off about that boy,” Uther sighed, “Excuse me old friend,” he stretched to get off the couch, “I need to use your facilities.” Uther took a few steps down the hall and opened the bathroom door to a mess. The floor and sink were both covered in a thick layer of half-dried hairspray, and stuck in said hairspray was copious amounts of loose glitter. Disgusting. He would need to discuss this with his son once he was back from that ridiculous job of his. 

***

Merlin wiped down the tables of the cafe as Elena cleaned the machines. There were no customers at the moment and it gave Merlin’s mind a chance to wander. He thought about the one thing he now couldn’t get his mind off of, Arthur.

He silently cursed himself again, waking up in Arthur’s arms hadn’t been a dream. All of the previous night had really happened and he couldn’t do much about it. He thought about the way his back pressed into Arthur’s chest and the feeling of his breathing on his neck. What was next? Was he gonna start writing ‘Mr. Merlin Pendragon’ all over his journal? God he hoped not. And he certainly didn’t have a clue about what he was going to do about this dance class. 

***

“Well I don’t know what to tell you,” Arthur’s boss shrugged his shoulders, “you don’t need to go home but you can’t stay here.”

The statement caught Arthur off guard, he had been struggling to get a few good days of work in and now his boss was telling him to leave early. Something about a broken beam and a pissed client, he wasn’t sure why everyone needed to leave. He didn’t bother asking, he just sighed and called a cab.

***

Later at the flat, Uther made himself busy by going through Arthur’s room. He scowled at the unmade mattress, it was unacceptable. He couldn’t care less about Arthur not making his bed, it was the fact he shared it with the obviously homosexual barista. The pair had been close for years but Uther would never have guessed his son would start a relationship with him. That was another topic he would need to discuss with him. 

He made his way over to the dresser and proceeded to open the drawers one at a time. Much to his pleasure he found nothing but plain t-shirts and jeans, no ‘pride’ tops or god forbid a diary. Merlin hadn’t corrupted his son too badly…. Yet.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” Arthur was standing in the doorway, staring down his father.

“Arthur,” Uther closed the drawer, “I’m glad you’re home.”

“What are you doing?” Arthur was steadily losing his patience with his father, no it was worse than that, his patients were gone. He was steadily losing his mind.

“What does it look like?” Uther held out his hands as if what he was doing was perfectly innocent, “You don’t have anything to hide do you?”

“Get out!” Arthur was one interrogation from forcing his father out of his life.

“Very well,” Uther started to make his way out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen, “I have something I need to show you anyway.” 

Arthur groaned and followed his dad to the kitchen table, “What now?”

“Sit,” Uther took a seat and offered up the one across from him.

***  
Gwaine walked through the damp London streets to the address Graham had texted him. He glanced up to see the name of the club was ‘Serpents’ he giggled immaturely to himself as he stepped through the heavy doors, both of which were dectortavly painted with the faces of three snakes.

The club was just as extravagant as Graham had described, the stage was much larger than he was used to and to top it off the room could hold a much larger crowd than BEEF ever could. The brunettes stomach stirred with a combination of excitement and nerves, he could really use this job.

To his surprise the club was empty except for a pair of two people, usually there was more than one person at an audition but he didn’t mind. All that mattered now was leaving the right impression. He strode forward to be greeted by a rather large man named Valiant, apparently he was the owner.

Next to him was a fair skinned woman with emerald eyes and raven hair, Gwaine recognized her immediately. “I’m Morgana, the choreographer,” her tone was strict and her eyes were sharp. 

Gwaine held out his hand, suddenly realizing that this could be his chance to woo the goddess from his flatmates classes. She shook it with a firm grip, he liked that, and immediately got down business. “It’s simple really,” she turned to face the stage, “you see that?” Gwaine nodded, “You dance up there, we judge from down here.” 

“Sounds simple enough,” Gwaine displayed his perfect alignment of white teeth against dark scruff. There was no way in hell he was leaving without her number. 

She paid no attention to his signals as she took her seat. Valiant stepped forward, “Well I guess we can get started if you’re ready. Did you bring a song? If not we can-“

Gwaine cut him off, “Oh yeah I brought one,” he pulled his phone from his pocket and fingered the screen, “Do I give this to you or...?”

Valiant nodded and used a cord from the table to plug in the device, the music started playing over the speakers.

Gwaine grinned and wasted no time jumping onto the stage, he turned to face the pair and one second later his T-shirt was on the floor. He ran his hands down his well defined stomach and abs till he caressed his waistband teasingly. 

***

“And this is what syphilis looks like.” Uther laid the printed up picture on the table.

“Jesus Christ dad,” Arthur shrunk back into his seat as if he was sixteen again.

“And this is what the advanced stages of AIDS look like,” he slid another paper onto the table.

“Why the hell are you showing me this?” Arthur straightened up in his chair and faced his father head on.

“This is what will happen if you sleep with the homosexual barista.”

“Oh my god,” Arthur stood up from the table, “for the last time he needed a place to sleep other than the floor! He’s not gay! I’m not gay! WE’RE JUST FRIENDS!” Arthur was sure everything he was saying was the truth but it somehow tasted like a lie. “EVEN IF HE WAS ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!” Arthur grabbed his jacket and proceeded to stomp towards the door.

Uther stood, “Arthur wait!” He trailed after him and out onto the stairs, “We haven’t even discussed your increased risk of anal cancer!” This was yelled much too loudly for the inside of a cramped apartment building.

Arthur didn’t reply as he made his way out onto the street. He started to make his way over to The Brew.

***

“That was bloody brilliant!” Valiant cheered on Gwaine as he made his way off the stage.

He grinned and shook his hand, his hopeful eyes glanced over at Morgana who looked less impressed. She stood up, “I’ll give you points for originality but your form is off,” she started writing on her papers, “you don’t have any form actually, you just seem to flop around randomly without any actual direction.”

Valliant's face fell for a second before picking up again, “That’s what you’re for,” he smiled, “I mean you’ll be putting his routines together.”

Gwaine's mind started to wonder, maybe it could be a Merlin and Arthur situation, Merthur as he and Graham called it. A little dance practice together and before they know it they won’t be able to keep their hands off each other. This was his plan anyway.

“I suppose.” She seemed uninterested.

“You’re hired.” Valiant turned to his new dancer.

The words damn near pushed Gwaine over but he recovered quickly and gladly shook his new boss’s hand.


End file.
